


Second Chances

by devils_first_angel



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Because That's My Headcanon, Build up, Coffee, M/M, More tags to be added, Party, Plot, Rating May Change, Sexual Tension, Work In Progress, how did I not make sexual tension a tag yet???, i'm not sure, interrogations, made up intergalactical politics, my bad attempt at banter anyway, office talks, pining?, possibly jealousy, second try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devils_first_angel/pseuds/devils_first_angel
Summary: H and C try again after their first attempt at having a working relationship didn't go down too well. Things are different this time, they'll just have to figure out how to do it right, right? Right...





	1. The Office Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wached the film and honestyl shipped it from the moment I first saw them both at screen on and then OF COURSE the internet hardly thought the same and there is little to no fanfiction out over it. Well, lucky for me, this is the first in a very long time that I have managed to write something that I don't hate and was actually excited about. So yeah, this is mainly because I needed to get some creative writing done and because I need more fics about these two so please tell me if you have ideas and feel inspired to write yourselves. For now, this is it. I plan to be contuing it, no idea how long I'll make it, but I'm done pressuring myself so if writer's block comes back and it doesn't happen, it just won't happen, sorry. Let's hope for the best and for now, I hope y'all enjoy this one. Have fun! (Oh, side note, I'm no Native, so feel free to tell me about any mistakes, just be kind.)

“Suits you.“  
“Hm?“ H knew the voice so well that he found a smile painted on his lips even before he was consciously aware of who had said the words.  
“The office.“  
The boss of London head-quarters turned around, the smile on his face now a full on grin as he knew who was standing in his office and the sight didn't disappoint. Agent C was leisurely leaning in the doorframe of his new office and H knew that the expression on the man's face was the one of hiding a smile as he noticed how H looked him up and down appreciatively.  
“Thank you,“ he mumbled and the other agent raised a sarcastic eyebrow.  
“Since when do you say thanks for compliments?“  
“Oh, not for that,“ H said, leaning back in his chair, “I meant for the recommendation.“  
“Oh.“  
“Yes.“  
“I honestly didn't exactly expect you to thank me for that either.“  
H shrugged. “I don't think I would've gotten the position without you.“  
A smug smile. “Obviously not, you don't manage to do anything without my help.“  
H scoffed in mock offense, but then he sat up a little straighter and made a gesture for the other to sit down while quite seriously stating his next question.  
“What changed your mind, though?“  
Agent C gracefully gracefully made his way over from the door whilst raising another eyebrow at that. “Pardon?“  
“Well,“ H shifted in his chair. “It seemed that for months you were of the opinion that I didn't even deserve to be in the position I was in, never mind leading London... Why now?“  
A chuckle - one that, H decided, he definitely hadn't heard for way too long. “Now now, don't let it grow on you too much. You're still on probation!“  
But H didn't laugh and instead remained silent, waiting for an honest answer. C seemed to notice and went to finally sit down. He took a moment to do so before letting out a small sigh and leaning back in his chair defensively. “Well,“ he began, crossing his arms, to finally stop the fingers of one of his hands restlessly playing with the sleeves of his shirt - H noticed himself smiling involuntarily at the sight of the old habit. “You had changed.“  
H opened his mouth to say something in return, but thought better of it as his co-worker shifted in his seat and continued. “Listen, I know you hate it when people say that, but it is true. You weren't yourself, hadn't been for...well, for a while and --“  
“You go get yourself neurolised by someone who is like a father to you and tell me how you psychologically deal with it,“ H retorted. The other man raised his hands in defense.  
“Hey,“ he said, “I know, okay? I get it. And I don't blame you. Nobody does.“  
“I don't need everybody's pity. Thank you very much.“  
“I do not pity you. What happened to you could've happened to everyone. And I'm sure that most people wouldn't have managed to do what you did, had it happened to them instead of you. My point is, you had changed. Even you cannot deny that. And now that we know the reason, even you should be able to understand why I thought you unfit for the job.“  
After a moment's hesitation, H shrugged. “You could've been more supportive,“ he said very carefully like he hardly dared saying it.  
The other man chuckled to himself - H fought down his involuntary smile this time. “I must say it is kind of hard to be understanding towards the man who keeps bragging about saving the world and not needing help. Having to continuously clean up the messes you started leaving behind didn't help either.“  
H bit his lip and gave an uncomfortable smile. “Fair enough.“  
“And I tried being understanding,“ the other man added. “You didn't exactly take it well.“  
“I admit I didn't respond in the best possible way...“  
“You had a romantic affair with Riza.“  
“I'm sorry.“  
There was a moment of tense silence until the man on the other side of the desk sighed and H dared look him in the eye again. The gaze the other gave him was less cold than he had expected. It seemed more....tired than anything else.  
“It's alright,“ C shrugged. “I'm just glad you're back on track. I probably have to thank that new girl, she really turned you around again.“  
“M?“  
H saw C bite his own lip at that - now that wasn't something one saw each day. And it had certainly been a while since H had seen that habit in C... What had it usually meant again?  
“That her name? Yeah, I reckon she must've really impressed you if she could reach you.“  
H nodded thoughtfully. “There's something about her, you know...“  
“I'm sure.“ The voice was suddenly a lot cooler than before and when H looked up again the other man had finally broken the intent gaze he had held on him for minutes.  
“Wait,“ H inquired, coin finally dropping, “You aren't....jealous, are you?“  
The other man scoffed, but it was rather half-hearted and he still didn't look up. H wasn't fooled that easily. He sat up and now fixed the other with an intent gaze himself. “C?“ His voice came out as worried as demanding.  
The one spoken to sighed heavily and quietely muttered something incomprehensible to himself, refusing to look up.  
“C, come on,“ H tried again. “You're not seriously telling me that you're --“  
“F'bloody course I am!“ C's face wore a frown that H knew well from years of experiencing it being directed at him and him very specifically and decidedly. It was HIS frown, just this time it looked more upset than usual. “I mean,“ C fidgeted, it was uncommon for him to fidged, but H was positive, he was definitely fidgeting, “Have you taken so much as a look at her? Honestly, who wouldn't be jealous?“  
“Wha...,“ H had to stop and shut up for a moment to take that in. “You seriously think I fancy her?“  
C shrugged. “She's smart, talented, pretty, she talked O into hiring her, she talked you into working with her, she saved the world --“  
“With my help!“  
“- she even beat Riza in hand-to-hand combat!“  
“Okay, I will admit that was pretty damn impressive, but still - she is SO. YOUNG.“  
“Exactly.“  
“Is that what you think?“  
“What do I know? Judging by all the young alien women rumour has it you have slept with over the past months...“  
“And I'd really have expected you to be jealous of Riza.“  
A shy shrug and a glance to the side. “You said it's over with her, I believed you.“ So that wasn't wholly of the table either just yet. Well, H'd have to deal with that later and now go with what he got.  
“But you don't believe me when I tell you that there was no romantic tension between me and M whatsoever?“  
C had a conflicted look about himself. “Convince me.“ It was a plea more than a challenge and H flinched in the realisation that in the old days it would've been a challenge and he'd gladly have taken it.  
H sighed. “She was a great agent when the world needed one and a friend to me when I needed one, but nothing more. She doesn't have any passion for anything but this job, no life besides it.“  
“Many agents don't.“  
“Well yeah, but she's....like a machine programmed to live for this only. She doesn't like emotions and prefers always listening to rationality - she has never even been in love!“  
“She told you that?“  
“Oh my god, yes, she did. We were in a desert together, nobody around anywhere except us and were working on fixing some alien technology. We happened to talk to each other. Sorry.“  
A moment's silence. Then, C sighed again. “I believe you.“  
H felt a wave of relief wash over him. “Thank you.“  
C nodded at that. Then his expression turned thoughtful. “Are you going to stay in touch with her? Besides the job?“  
H hesitated. “A little, yeah? I mean, I wouldn't mind... If we find the time and she is interested... She is fun to work with, you know.“  
C nodded again, still thoughtful, but apparently satisfied with the answer. “Yes, I believe so... Well, she is an excellent agent. It'll be a pleasure to be working with her.“  
H shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe you thought I would fancy her,“ then a thought came to him. “You didn't really not know her name, right? Come on, you can't fool me! You know every agent's name and current occupation!“  
C smiled shyly and shrugged awkwardly, but didn't say anything and H's voice gained a worrying note. “You will be alright, right? Working with her when it's necessary, I mean...“  
“Of course I will,“ C smiled reassuringly. “I'm a professional. I wouldn't let my personal feelings stand in the way of my job. Also, I'm confident that I can overcome these very specific personal feelings. After all, she is quite likable and I have no real reason to be jealous.“  
Another wave of relief. H wouldn't have liked it if there'd been an uncomfortable tension between Molly and C simply because of him. But then H felt the worry rush back in and he had to swallow thickly before asking the next question.  
“And what about us?“ C gave him a questioning look and H forced himself to go on, “Will....will we be alright?“  
“Working together, you mean?“ C spoke so softly that H could hardly hear him, like the agent was afraid a single word spoken too loudly or too confidently might break the thin and fragile something that had been building up between them over the course of this conversation.  
H found himself shifting in his seat yet again and he had to concentrate to stop. “Yes,“ he said hesitantly,. “Yes, that, too... But I also meant....otherwise?“  
He held his breath and refused to look at the other one, but his head shot upwards when he heard the other silently whisper to himself. “Oh thank goodness.“  
His eyes found C's and the look the other gave him was so full of both relief and insecurity that it very nearly broke his heart. C gave him a sad smile. “I didn't think you'd bring it up. Honestly, I was so afraid I'd have to,“ C admitted and H felt his heart ache in his chest. “Well,“ he forced himself to say, voice more hoarse than expected, “What do you think?“  
C took a few long moments, breathing and and out, his eyes always on H who felt more out of place by the second, but forced himself to return the gaze, inside praying to any potential higher power there was for this to end well. Just when he realised that he'd been holding his breath for this entire time and tried to shakily inhale without making so much noise that it would weirdly break the silence, C spoke. “I have given that a lot of thought, you know,“ and of course he had, C gave everything a lot of thought, H nearly wanted to comment on it, but one of the higher forces he had been praying to must've been gracious after all and stopped him before he could interrupt C. “And to be fully honest, I don't know.“  
H's heart missed a beat. That was not the answer he had hoped for. Not at all. So much for a gracious higher power. But before he could say something pretentiously cool with it to lighten the mood, or rather ruin the potential of this situation, C yet spoke on. “But really, considering everything we've respectively been going through over the past months and all that's happened in these past days, well... It seems to me it would be foolish to think it impossible. Actually, I soundly believe that if we take the time and commit to it, ....it could really work out, work out very well even.“  
A smile bright enough to lighten the room appeared on H's face, he knew it was there and he knew just how ridiculous he had to look and how unprofessional compared to the very composed and controlled agent in front of him, but he couldn't help himself. When he saw C raise an eyebrow with a small smile himself, though, he blushed and coughed, regaining control over himself and fighting his grin down, trying for serious again. “Well,“ he said, mood more light now, as if he were speaking about everyday matters, “That I am glad to hear. Should we....maybe get coffee then? Our respective shifts have been over for half an hour or so, so...shall we?“  
He meant to get up, but was interrupted before he could move. “No.“  
He froze in surprise that quickly turned to confusion that quickly turned to panic that he quickly tried to fight down in order not to lose his composure twice within a minute. “No,“ C repeated. “I don't think that would be...good.“ He gave H another small smile and confusion was back in the game. “Don't get me wrong, I do want to do this. I just want to do it my way this time. I might bring by coffee tomorrow morning.“ And with that he got up and straightenend his suit. “We'll see from there,“ he added and gave yet another genuine little smile that confused H as much as it made him feel giddy,. “See you tomorrow, boss.“  
And with all the non-chalance in the world, C gave a short nod and left the office and an immovably baffled H behind. Oh well, H thought to himself when he was capable of thinking again, we will see from there, then. And he sat waiting for his legs to work again so he could close the office and go home for the night. He had a next morning to wait for after all.


	2. The One In Which There Is Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, banter, overanalysing and some serious talking only to prompt more banter. A day like any other really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Wasn't expecting to see y'all again so soon. Hahah, gosh, I have genuinely not managed to write a second chapter to anything this fast in years - and I'm talking like 2014! So yeah, I'm quite proud of myself. In my head the ideas are spiraling out of control and every now and then they loosely connect and I come up with something I like and this is a lot of fun to write so I hope it'll stay this way. I'll make no promises though. I have pressured myself too much in the past. But thank you for your lovely comments and if you feel up to it, please write some H/C content yourselves because that is what currently keeps me going most. Anyway, for now, enjoy this second chapter.

H was late the next morning - and he had really tried not to be. He took his new job seriously and he wanted to do better, also he knew that O meant the probation thing very seriously and would certainly degradate him if he screwed up, but he overslept and then on his way to work a hysterical alien woman who had lost of her children had been running around screaming for her kids and had interrupted traffic. As it turned out, her children had stopped a mere street earlier to play with a cat and the woman simply hadn't noticed, too caught up staring at an electronical device of some sort. Unbelievable that alien parents were nearly as bad as human ones these days... Neurolising everyone who had seen the debacle was easy routine, calming the lady down, on the other hand, had taken him a while and therefore he now entered his own office fifteen minutes late for a meeting that he had supposed to be in his office thirty minutes before in order to prepare it. To his surprise, however, nobody seemed to mind or even notice much. Only five of the seven leading agents he had invited were already there and they looked like they had only just arrived, looking through their documents, drinking coffee and idly chatting with one another. H eyed the situation suspiciously, but played it cool when he was lightly greeted by everybody. When he sat down at his desk, he noticed a tall cup of to-go coffee from the best coffee shop he knew close to the branch standing on his desk right before him. He picked it up and read was was scribbled on it in carefully small, neat and very well-known handwriting. 'Rescheduled the meeting for twenty minutes later, kept them busy with coming up with plans for the big transfer on Friday, so that is now part of the briefing, you'll find it all on your desk, prepare, I'll be there. You're welcome. C'  
A smile somewhere between puzzlement, confusion and a silly happiness spread on H's face and next to the voices asking various questions in his head - How did he know H would be late? How did he fit all this on a coffee cup? How did he take the time to include an additional point in a briefing transcript H didn't even remember asking for? - there was a much louder voice cheering him on and reminding him that C had done all that for him.  
He ignored these thoughts for now - not without difficulty and not wholly successfully, to be honest - and concentrated on the task at hand. C might have saved him from being late, but he still had to prepare for the meeting. He opened the script on the desk in front of him and scanned the pages. He had never particularly liked paperwork, but that was part of his job now and he was fairly capable of it, otherwise he would hardly have gotten the position, O knew of all her agents' capabilities after all. H grinned at the thought that she probably also knew about C's impressive foresight of how much too late H would be to his first meeting as boss. Concentration, H, concentration! Indeed, the transcript included an oversight about the assembly of visitors and refugees to arrive with Friday's congregration of travelling space traders that regurlarly came by. The refugees had applied for asylum and were to be transferred to several places and integrated by different offices and into different societies, but they would first arrive in London. H hadn't given it much thought yet, a meeting about this transfer specifically hadn't been scheduled until Wednesday, but he quickly discovered the difficulties that came with this exact mixture of visitors who had been awaited by several high-ranking people and refugees who consisted of different groups that wouldn't work well together, but couldn't all be handled seperarely for lack of ressources. It was a good thing really that it was already up to debate today, they might not have given it enough attention had they only discussed it by Wednesday and it could all have ended in the first great chaos of H's career as head of London. He made a mental note to thank C extra for that.  
Speaking of the devil... Minutes had passed, H had made it through the script and the missing agents had shuffled in. Just when the clock caught up with the time and the room quieted down, concentration now on H who got up in order to begin the meeting, the door to his office opened again and C stepped in, awkwardly carrying a stack of files in his arms on top of which balanced a coffee cup quite like the one H had in front of him. “Sorry,“ the agent said while putting the files down and taking a seat. “Forgot the time.“  
“That's quite alright,“ H smiled smugly. “Just don't let it happen again.“  
C raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes slightly and giving his boss a very pointed look. “Of course not, sir.“  
H surpressed his mischievous grin as well as the shudder he felt down his spine when C called him “sir“. That wasn't something he had thought about before, and it certainly wasn't something he would think about right now. Instead he cleared his throat, flashed everyone a smile and finally began the meeting.

Half an hour later H had briefed everyone about their jobs this week and they had had a short discussion about the transfer on Friday before H had decided whom to give what task to already prepare for that. The agents were getting up to leave, making their ways into another week of work. “Oh, just remembered - C,“ H threw into the void of growing chatter. “Could you stay another moment, please? Everybody else, up at it and don't disappoint me!“ He winked, people chuckled and C turned a very sceptical look towards him, but closed the door when everybody else had left.  
“So,“ C crossed his arms and leaned against the door. “Are you going to lecture me about being late to your first big meeting?“  
H grinned smugly and fought down a few very suggestive remarks about teaching C a lesson. “No,“ he instead said, sitting down at his desk. “I told you it's fine. As long as it doesn't happen again.“  
“Oh really?“ C scoffed and H laughed.  
“What? Technically, you were late and I wasn't!“  
“Technically,“ C corrected him, stepping away from the door and towards the desk his boss sat at. “I was a minute late to a meeting I scheduled while you were fifteen minutes late for a meeting you scheduled!“  
“Ah, maybe,“ H shrugged. “But it was my meeting anyway, so... I don't think that's how it counts.“  
C's eyebrows raised so high that H briefly thought they might take off and fly away.  
“Wow. You're just so...“  
“Irresistible?“ H suggested.  
C clicked his tongue. “I was gonna say 'insufferable', but I'm considering changing it to 'unprofessional' now.“  
H laughed. “I don't believe you. I think now that I've said irresistible, you cannot stop thinking just that.“  
C growled. “Unprofessional it is.“ But H could clearly see him fighting down a blush. This was even more fun now that he was C's boss than it had been back in the day...  
“Anyway,“ he leaned back in his chair and looked the flustered agent before him up and down before finally changing the topic, “I didn't ask you to stay another minute to talk about my disarmingly charming self.“  
“No? Sounds like something you would do,“ C shot back.  
“Maybe I'll call in a meeting for that some other time.“  
“To then be late to it, I imagine.“  
H grinned, but shook his head. “I wanted to thank you.“  
C smirked. “Now we're talking. For which of my many deeds were you going to thank me then?“  
“Well, for one, for looking so ravishingly good in a suit,“ H stated and enjoyed the sight of C blushing all over again, “But I believe that was meant for another meeting, too. Right now I was gonna thank you for putting Friday's transfer on the agenda. Very thoughtful of you, I wasn't aware it would be that complex a topic and it is certainly good that we talked about it today already. So, thank you.“  
C's expression softened slightly, and his blush seemed to gain a vaguely different shade. “Well,“ he said, “the royal congregation as well as one of the refugee groups were originally assigned to me before it all kind of clashed together so I suppose it was only natural that I would notice there might be problems with this.“  
H wasn't sure he could agree to that. Many other agents wouldn't have bothered checking how a congregation that was no longer assigned to them would make their way down, but C took his responsibility for visitors as well as migrants very seriously and always made sure the person whose hands they would next be in knew all they needed to know (and possibly more) to take proper care of them when cases were reassigned for whatever reason. It was the quality H had first come to admire C by way back when they had initially hated each other... He didn't mention it now, however. Flirting was one stage of unprofessionality H could pull off, saying meaningful, possibly romantic things was another and went a little far especially for this moment. “Very good job,“ was all he said. “I also wanted to thank you for the coffee.“  
And there it was again, that small genuine smile that H had years ago first made his mission to bring out as often as he could. Maybe it was about time that became his mission again. C just hated being unprofessional so much and seeing him somewhere between flustered and relaxed every time H coaxed a smile out of him was a joy.  
“If that is all then...“ C had shaken off the moment and made to leave.  
“Wait!“ H said more forcefully than he had intended, “Actually, ...I was kind of hoping I could talk to you about...well... just talk...“  
“Oh,“ C straightened his glasses, “Sorry, but you just gave all of us a lot to do and I'm already running behing on my day's schedule, so...“  
When he saw the disappointed look H couldn't quite hide, he added, “You know, I had made time for that this morning. Maybe you should try showing up on time for planning your meeting next time...“  
It was only the glimpse of a second, but H could swear he saw C flash him a meaningful look before the agent turned and left, closing the office door behind him. H stared after him for a moment. “I do love a dramatic exit,“ he then muttered to himself.  
He glanced to his desk before him and frowned when he realised that C had left most of his stack of files behind. That was very unlike the agent... H took a closer look and found a note stuck to the front of the top file. 'Files on the various groups arriving with the transfer on Friday for better planning. You're welcome again. C'  
H smiled and shook his head in disbelief. He thought about C - hard-working, dedicated, devoted C who would do all for his job. An attitude that had saved H's ass several times over the years. For a moment H wondered if C would just as readily do everything for his boss as he did everything for his job. It took him a minute to abandon that thought far away enough from his mind to concentrate again and he threw himself into what would probably be hours of paperwork, planning and communication with other offices. The thought of C was a constant nagging in the back of his head that had him worry and wonder what would become of this second try they were attempting...

It was much later in the day when H was finally done with reviewing case files, strategy papers and making appointments that filled his calender for the foreseeable future. He heard a soft knock on the door and put down his holographic tablet for the first time in hours, stretching to relieve his poor neck and shoulders. He groaned at the stiffness and yawned. “Come in.“  
The door opened and C peaked in before entering. H blinked and checked his watch only to realise that it was a lot later than he had thought.  
“C, what are you still doing here? Hasn't your shift been over for more than an hour?“  
C shrugged. “Can't leave before the boss leaves, can I?“  
H frowned. That sounded like an awfully unhealthy work attitude. “You bloody well can. Don't get paid what he gets paid after all.“  
“Relax,“ C sat down in the free chair opposite H's. “I told you I was behind my work schedule. Besides, something came up.“  
H still frowned. It was like C to stay here because H hadn't left yet and then to reassure him that wasn't the reason. A quick glance towards the glass wall behind him through which he could see the entire branch confirmed his suspicion that it was very late indeed and pretty much every agent had left for the night. As a matter of fact, the night shift would take over soon. These were the more silent two hours or so between regular day business and the night shift when nearly nobody was around. In his old position, H had hardly stayed behind for so long and he couldn't recall C doing so a lot either. He turned his gaze back to the other agent whose face was a mask of innocence. His earlier thoughts on devotion and dedication came to mind and he decided to drop the topic for now.  
“Well,“ he sighed, stretching again in discomfort, “I wasn't really expecting to see you before tomorrow morning. Busy day and all that.... Not that I mind--“  
C chuckled and H blinked, quite perplexed. C...chuckled? That was unusual.  
“Calm down,“ he said lightly, “I wasn't actually planning to show up again either. I mean it is quite late already and I need my sleep to function at work. But you had seemed so upset about us not having the time to talk earlier that I thought I might check in with you before you go mad overanalysing everything.“  
H was taken aback. After this morning he hadn't expected C to suddenly be so forward.  
“I....I wasn't overanalysing, I...“ But he had been and C raised a bemused eyebrow at him that left H even more stunned. His smile, however, was one of his small genuine ones and H did calm down a little.  
“I'm not very sure what is going on,“ he then admitted.  
C laughed and the sound made H's heart flutter, but he couldn't concentrate on the feeling because he simultaneously had a revelation. C was enjoying this! And of course he was, tables had somehow turned and he was beating H with his own usual smugness and sass that he otherwise directed at C. The bastard... Although, maybe, this was his payback for the morning. Or maybe it was his way of showing H that he didn't appreciate how unserious he could take things. Or maybe --  
“You're overanalysing again.“ C's soft voice pulled him out of his spiral of thoughts.  
“You're not exactly making this any easier for me,“ H defended himself.  
C sighed. “Listen, when I said that this,“ he gestured between them, “could work I didn't say that to get out of the situation. I really meant that, you needn't question that.“  
“Why didn't you want to go for coffee then?“ H asked before he could stop himself. He had been telling himself not to be demanding this time and he had meant not to ask that, but here he was more confused and insecure than he was comfortable with, even with C, especially with C and...   
C sighed heavily and leaned his head to one side in thought.  
“Oh god, please don't tell me you don't know,“ H nervously inquired.  
“No! No, god no,“ C bit his lip and shook his head slowly, “It's just... Well, maybe I'm being silly, that's all.“  
“Please tell me?“ H asked in a small voice.  
C smiled shyly. “Well, I do want this to work and, well.... we've been through all of this before, haven't we? Flirting at work, going out to take it outside of work and neither really worked and we just kind of rushed into it and tried so hard, but didn't really know how to, I just... I just want to do it my speed this time. Take it slow. I want to see how it goes if we just let it happen and don't force it to take go either direction. We won't be able to keep this away from the job anyway, not with our jobs, but I don't want it to be just an office flirt and so I... I felt like going straight for a coffee, going out like nothing's happened, would just throw us back to where we've been before and I don't want that to happen.“  
H had to swallow thickly. He felt a little dizzy in the light of how much C cared indeed.  
“That's not silly,“ was all he managed at first.  
C smiled. “I'm glad to hear that.“  
H cleared his throat. “Sooo...taking things slow, huh? What will that mean about certain...aspects of our...affiliation, ...then?“  
C pointedly raised an eyebrow. “Like which?“  
H bit his lip. “All sorts,“ he shrugged innocently, “Like...when will you go out with me?“  
C scoffed, but smiled smugly and shrugged all as innocently. “We'll see,“ he lowered his voice for the next part. “Of course you can always play your part of trying to convince me.“  
H grinned. “Playing hard to get?“  
“Taking care of my dignity and self-esteem,“ C countered.  
“Hm, thought you were gonna call it being professional.“  
“That comes from within for everything I do.“  
“Right.“  
“Like when I rescheduled your meeting this morning? That's what I call professional.“  
“How DID you do that?“  
“Reschedule a meeting? It's really not that difficult.“  
“No, I mean, how'd you know I'd be late?“  
“Oh that,“ C shrugged, “You've been late constantly for two years.“  
“Okay, I'm not sure that is entirely true...“  
“Oh, it is. Every morning of every day of every single week.“  
“Kind of obsessive of you to have such a close look on that.“  
“Anything I could complain to High T about.“  
“Or maybe you were just worried about me.“  
“Wishful thinking.“  
“Right. Well, now I'm boss. You could easily have let me make a bad impression on my first meeting.“  
“I could've, yes,“ C admitted, “But really I believe you will become a great boss if you take some time getting used to what comes with it. Why ruin that chance simply for my amusement? Wouldn't be the best for MIB and I always do what's best for MIB.“  
“Yeah, I've noticed,“ H thought out loud, “So I reckon doing what's best for MIB is basically doing what's best for your boss which is basically doing what your boss wants you to do, wouldn't you agree?“  
C leaned back defensively. “Now, I don't think that is quite the same.“  
“No?“  
“No.“  
“So the transcript for the meeting was for MIB and not for me very specifically to be able to prepare?“  
“Only seemed fair. Everyone takes time to work themselves into a new position.“  
“And just what would I do without you, am I right?“  
“Very. That's something I could hear more often.“  
“Ah but perfect leadership needs to find the balance between compliment and criticism in order to motivate their employees.“  
“Employees?“  
“Staff?“  
C snorted. “Right. If that's all, sir, I don't know about you, but I'll call it a day.“ H smiled. Yes, he liked the whole 'sir' business, he definitely did. When C got up to leave, H stopped him. “C, wait!“  
The agent turned around to him. “Something else, sir?“  
“No,“ H admitted leaning vback. “No, nothing. I just needed a moment's preparation to thoroughly enjoy your dramatic exit. Please proceed.“  
C shot him an incredulous look before turning on the spot and leaving. “Exactly like that!“ H called after him and heard an exasperated sigh that made H grin a little broader than before. “Exactly like that,“ he murmured to himself again before he got up to tidy up and close the office for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here. We. Go. Did you like it? I'd love some feedback. I realised while writing that it's kind of ridiculous that this is already rated T, but whatever, it's what I'm currently going for, but I live for the build up. Also, I hint so much at the earlier relationship the two of them had - my headcanon - that I feel like one day maybe writing a sequel because this is a very specific dynamic and it might be fun to play with the characters in a different set than this. But for now I'm trying to come up with a real little story based on this Friday transfer thing that I somehow came up with. I won't say too much yet though. We'll see. You're more than welcome to leave behing comments, questions or ideas in the commmmeeeeents. Thank you very much. Now, as always, a pun for your efforts.
> 
> I tried to sue the airline for losing my luggage.
> 
> I lost my case.
> 
> Hopefully read you soon.  
> Yours faithfully  
> The devil's first angel


	3. The One In Which There Is Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.k.a. the one in which the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. (Or so I hope. Because I hope I wrote it well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this is happening? Because I sure can't! Another chapter already!? Well, this is what they call procrastination. I love it. It's a shorter one and I realise little happens in my story and it all works because it's suggestive, but hey, I'm trying to tell a proper little story so this one is just to get a bit of plot going maybe. And for the banter. And the sexual tension. Btw, I'm not tagging this for dubious consent or harassment at work because I'm trying not to write the characters feeling that way? But well, if you view it this way and it bothers you and you think I should tag it, do tell me and I will change it. I'm not sure about the next chapter yet because I cannot have them stare at each other forever, but I don't want to dissolve the tension too fast so....we'll see. For now, however, I hope you enjoy this. Have fun!

When H entered his office the next morning, he found two cups of coffee standing on his desk and C leaning over a paper carefully studying it. H took a moment to appreciate the sight of C's backside before deciding against sexual harassment in his first week in a new position.  
“I thought this was supposed to be my office and not yours,“ he instead said.  
C didn't seem very surprised - made sense, no MIB agent was easy to sneak up on, although that also meant that he had probably been aware of H staring at his ass for a good thirty seconds... (Very good thirty seconds indeed....) But C didn't bring it up, just looked at him briefly, frowned and said, “If I didn't know better, I'd say you look like you've slept in the office.“  
H grinned. “That's an exaggeration, even from you. Don't you like my look? I'm trying for salaciously dishevelled.“  
At the word C looked up and eyed his boss across the room again, a distant blush spreading over his features. H laughed at the sight.  
“Oh my god, that choice of words actually just put thoughts in your head!“  
C frowned and blushed furiously. “No, it didn't!“  
But H just kept laughing. C glared at him angrily and turned towards the door, H forced himself to calm down. “Woah, stay, I'm sorry.“  
C didn't stop frowning, but he remained standing at the desk which seemed like a win for now. H made his way to him, threw his things onto his chair and then sat on the desk's edge very close to C, flashing him a smile he knew to be breathtaking.  
“So, do you show up purposely early in the morning to beat me to it or what?“  
C narrowed his eyes. “You're ten minutes late.“  
“I'm getting better.“  
“Undeniably. It would be hard to get worse.“  
“The matter stands, however, that your shift doesn't begin until half an hour after mine.“  
C shrugged. “I like being early. Didn't get to finish everything yesterday.“  
H smirked. “Right. Why exactly are you in my office then?“  
C hesitated and H curiously leaned towards him until he very nearly fell off the desk and watched C stare at his chest where he had abandoned the tie and opened the first few buttons in the morning. C eventually cleared his throat and blinked.  
“Well, I've come up here to talk to you, actually.“  
“Talk,“ H repeated with a sigh. “It's always just talk. Alright then!“ He picked up his coffee cup and shuffled another bit closer so that he was now sitting on the desk right in front of C whose fingers he could see twitch before he crossed his arms, fingers now restlessly tapping on his arms instead. H languidly leaned back, shirt revealing a bit more skin and took a sip of his coffee. Delicious. And still warm, so C couldn't have been here that long before him, that was good to know. “Talk away!“ he invited the other as he licked a rest of foam from his lips. C was staring again, fingers clutching his still crossed arms. H gave it a moment before tilting his head. “C? You still with us?“  
This time the other agent flinched. “Sure,“ he had to clear his throat, “Yes.“  
“You wanted to talk to me?“  
“Hm? Oh. Yeah. Right. Something has come up in the Jhallabati Case. I'm needed in Vancouver.“  
H frowned. “The Jhallabati Case? I thought that was closed months ago?“  
“So it seemed, but something's come up. Vancouver office isn't sure it's anything really, but they have to make sure and as I was originally leading the case...“  
“Vancouver, hm?“  
“Yes.“  
“How long?“  
“Two days at most. Unless it's serious which it probably isn't so...“  
“When did this happen?“ H wondered. “I hadn't heard about that yet.“  
“I got the message only a couple of minutes ago myself,“ C reassured him. “But I have included a summary of it in the file.“ He gestured towards the file he had been studying on H's desk. H didn't look at it, he frowned.  
“I don't like it,“ he admitted. “If I remember correctly it is a very dangerous case?“  
“And a very delicate one,“ C nodded. “Which is why it cannot simply be passed on to another agent. And I won't be able to check in daily, you know how they feel about sharing open cases with other offices in Vacouver...“  
H hummed and nodded. Yes, he knew that from first hand experience. Still he didn't like this at all.  
“This case is important to me,“ C explained. “I'd be so very glad to finally finish it.“  
H sighed. “Yes, I know, I know,“ he made a face. He really wished he could accompany C on this one, but he knew he didn't have the time and Vancouver wouldn't like it... “As long as you're back and fit on Friday. I need you for the transfer.“  
C smirked. “You need me?“  
“Of course,“ H stated, “As in, I need all my higher agents to properly pull this very complex transfer off.“  
C tilted his head to one side. “Hm... Not as in, you need me to feel reassured and ready for your first big transfer as head of London because you don't actually get anything done without me?“  
H narrowed his eyes, but his lips quirked into a smile. “I'm sure I wouldn't know what you mean by that.“  
“Of course not.“ C grinned. The moment seemed to relax and C went around the table to grab his coffee cup while H got up.  
“You take care of yourself, right?“ H said into the silence.  
C shot him a smile. “Because you need me?“  
“I was thinking I could get used to coming into my office to the sight of you bending over my desk, that's all,“ H joked smugly and relished in the moment when he saw a shudder go through C's body.  
C looked up at him with carefully controlled composure. “Whatever makes you think that is something you will see more often?“  
“Just a feeling,“ H winked at him and C coughed, the blush now more obvious than ever.  
H sat down in his chair and watched his favourite agent calm down again. “Well,“ C mumbled, “Actually, come to think of it, I believe two days away from you might really be what my self-control needs.“  
H clicked his tongue. “Ah, it's like you're begging me not to let you go,“ another shudder ran through C, but H shook his head. “But as I have to, let me just say, I believe two days might have quite the opposite effect on my self-control. After all, it will be a very lonely two days without you.“  
C was staring, his fingers twitching again. “Alright,“ he said in a very pressed voice, “I'm going to leave this office now. I think that's best.“  
H laughed. “Don't let me stop you.“  
When C turned around to leave, he added, “Do take care in Vancouver though. I don't want to miss out on this sight any longer than strictly necessary.“  
C stopped for a moment and H could hear him take a deep breath before he seemed to think better of it and left the office swiftly. H smiled into the now otherwise empty office and took a sip of his coffee. Okay, he had meant not to harass his agent, but to be fair that had been before he knew that he wasn't gonna see C for two days. He had needed to make so much of a mess of C that it could keep his thoughts busy for two days. And the agent's reactions simply were too delicious not to try for more whenever he could. Who could blame him, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And helloooooo! Glad to see you made it to the end. Well well, how'd you like it? Thanks for your comments again, they really keep me going. Please give me some feedback on my language because I tend to experiment with language when I'm feeling bold and that's where I then start making mistakes usually so I'd like to know how you perceive it. Also, no offense to Vancouver, never been there (sadly), I just needed a city. And again I can just say, write for the H/C tag if you can, we need more content!  
> And now thank you for reading. As proof of my grattitude let me give to you another terrible pun.
> 
> You know what really bugs me?
> 
> Insect puns.
> 
> Read you later.  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel


	4. The One In Which There Is An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which C comes back from Vancouver and things get kinda feel-y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...I'm not sure about this. I prefer working with the tension, but I really wanted to give it a small break for working in emotions so I have something to work with later... Ah, I have great plans, I do, just need to get the plot going. So I hope you like this because no matter what I am very proud of myself for still writing and it is a lot of fun and I'm excited for what is yet to come and feel the need to share it. So enjoy this one!

The file C had left behind on H's desk before leaving turned out not to only include a summary of the Jhallabati case and its current development, but also a detailed plan of important events and meetings in the next two days, including a memo on how to reorganise in case H was late to work - which he wasn't....not much anyway....not so much that he needed to reorganise his calender....except maybe once. Whatever, it was quite impressive and H was first surprised to find it, but soon thought it made sense that C would do such a thing. What surprised H way more than that was that he didn't mind. A year back, maybe even only a few weeks back, he would've turned down every offer of help, especially from C. He would've insisted that he didn't need it and that he got along just fine without. But now he didn't mind. Not that he couldn't have done his job without it - although, admittedly, maybe he'd have been a little less good at it - but C had been right, it took some getting used to the things that came with being boss and having an organised schedule certainly made life a lot easier for H. It was something he didn't have to deal with whereas he did have to deal with a lot of other things and H appreciated that a great deal. It also made missing C less bad. When he read the note saying 'You will probably hate this meeting, but you really need to be nice to these people because MIB really needs their support so get a grip on yourself!' a few minutes before a truly dreadful meeting he couldn't help but imagine C say the words to him and had to smile. It was the only thing that kept him from yelling at the idiots this meeting forced him to listen to... So yeah, it helped, but damn, he still missed C. He hadn't really expected it to be this bad, it was only two days and for months before he had himself been out on missions without seeing the other agent. But it seemed times had changed and he was suffering from a really bad case of falling for C all over again. There was just no fighting it, never had been with that guy.

It wasn't before late Thursday evening that C returned from Vancouver and H had been pacing in his office for an hour worrying when he'd finally be back. When there was a knock on the door, soon followed by C coming in, part of H wanted to throw himself at C and kiss the breath out of him, but he stopped himself and instead sighed a great sigh of relief.  
“Frickin' finally! Where have you been so bloody long?“  
C let out a sigh of relief himself and let his body fall against the now closed door, closing his eyes for a moment. “I will thank all gods there are and aren't if I never have to go back to Vancouver!“ he exhaled.  
H raised an eyebrow in genuine worry. “That bad?“  
C silently shook his head before opening his eyes. “You have no idea!“  
“Did you get to close the case then?“  
C sighed. “We gathered our last testimonies. A key witness that was afraid to come to us before now did and we had to provide protection for her. Apparently, there was a mole within the family all along? I'm so done with this! Why is it always moles? First in MIB where we rely on trusting all agents and then among the Jhallabati who are the closest family in the galaxy - it's like no matter how safe you feel within a space, there's someone around waiting to betray you!“  
“Woah,“ H raised his hands, “Alright, relax, no need to freak out. Calm down for now. C'mon, have a seat!“  
C took the seat offered to him, crumbling into himself once he sat. He looked very exhausted. H leaned against the desk in a distance he hoped to be as respectful as comforting. “Glad to be home?“ he quietly asked.  
C hummed and nodded. “I despise Vancouver.“  
H smiled. “I know,“ he got up to get the agent a glass of water from a side table, “You look terribly tired. Did you sleep at all these past two days?“  
C absent-mindedly took the glass that H offered him. “Hmyeah, it's just...“ he gave a tired sigh, “Jetlag and all....and maybe I didn't sleep all that much...“  
H was leaning against the table again. “How come?“  
C took a sip of his water and yawned, relaxing a little. “Leading agent over there put all work on me he could.“  
H raised an eyebrow. “That Agent L?“  
“More like Agent L-eave me alone!“ C scoffed.  
“Excuse me?“ H blinked. “Come again?“  
C rolled his eyes. “He doesn't get a hint, that's all.“  
H looked at C very seriously. “He molest you?“  
“No!“ C really looked at him for the first time since entering the office, his eyes big. “No, absolutely not, no. He asked me out ages ago when the Jhallabati case was first on and I said no and ever since he's been a stupid child about it. Unprofessional git. I just wish he'd give me some peace.“  
H frowned. C hated unprofessionalism more than anything, but if there was something H hated it was people not taking a no well. “He can't treat you that way,“ H growled. “I will not let him treat you that way. I will contact the head of Vancouver office and--“  
“You will do no such thing!“ C got up in a rush. “No fricking way!“  
“Why not?“ H got up as well. “The guy is being unprofessional and he's bullying you and disrespecting--“  
“He's not bullying me!“ C interrupted him. “We're not in high school, goddamnit. Yes, he's an idiot who takes things too personally, but he's a great agent nonetheless and he's good at his job. Also, I can take care of myself, so you better respect the way I decide to handle this because I certainly don't need my boss to protect me from a co-worker like he is the strong handsome guy I need to be saved by, thank you very much! You are NOT contacting Vancouver about this!“  
His fingers were moving frantically in front of H's face and he was glaring furiously at him.  
“Alright, alright, I won't!“ H agreed. “As long as you calm down and sit. Please!“  
With a heavy sigh C readily fell back into his chair. He looked so very tired.  
For a moment it was silent and C caught his breath.  
H returned to his position at the desk, maybe now a little closer to C than before. He inhaled audibly before his next remark. “I'm not....possessive, you know. I do respect that you can take care of yourself and how you decide to handel such situations...“  
“I know,“ C sighed, “You just have a tendency to become over-protective sometimes.“  
“Well.... I care.“  
“Yeah, I know.“ C wearily ran a hand through his hair. “Appreciated.“  
H watched him and felt his chest ache. “I missed you.“  
C looked up at him, an eyebrow flickering upwards. “Within two days?“  
“Yep.“  
“Wow. And I thought it was just me.“ He chuckeled. “I missed you, too.“  
H smiled warmly and shifted a little closer. “Are you alright?“  
C took a moment before he sighed what felt like his hundredth sigh of the evening. “This whole mole business has shaken me up a little. I'll be fine. This family just always seemed so inseperable... Makes you think if you can really trust anyone in life...“  
“Hey,“ H leaned forward towards the other, “c'mon, look at me.“  
C reluctantly looked up.  
“You can trust me,“ H whispered.  
C smiled one of his small smiles. “Thank you,“ he whispered back.  
“I mean it,“ H insisted, “Let me convince you. I know what'll help you. Go out with me. I'll make it good, you can trust me, just go out with me!“  
C let out a small laugh that had H's heart miss a beat. C leaned back in his chair. “You're unbelievable,“ he sighed. “But fine. I'll go out with you. But not tonight. I'm really tired and tomorrow's the transfer...“  
H raised his hands in a calming gesture. “No, yeah, that's alright. I'll tell you something. We get this entire Friday business behind us, you get some rest and then we can go out. I'll take you somewhere nice, trust me. But there's no rush.“  
“I like the thought of that,“ C admitted.  
“Perfect. Now, you take the rest of the day off and rest up. I need you in best shape for tomorrow.“  
C got up in protest. “But my shift is two more hourd and I have a case report to finish and I need to prepare for debriefing the rest of the involved personnel, I--“  
“Not up to debate,“ H interrupted him. “You take the evening off. That's an order. I'll take over your remaining deeds for the day. Least I can do for all the notes and memos you left me. Thanks to those I've got a bit of time left anyway. You just go home and relax.“  
C opened his mouth to object, but H swiftly walked past him opening the door for him. “It's an order, C. Do I need to explain to you what an order is?“  
The agent stared at him for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision, shrugged and made his way to the door.  
“See you tomorrow,“ H said and C stopped at the door for another moment glancing at him.  
“Thank you,“ he said, smiling. H smiled back. “Do take care.“  
C looked him up and down and hummed, seemingly in thought before he quickly leaned forward and pecked H on the cheek. With another beautiful smile he left. H closed the door behind him and let himself fall against it, a helpless smile on his lips that wouldn't stop. He was head over heels in love, definitely. He couldn't recall ever having done someone else's work to take pressure off them. C was a bit of a workaholic, also he just loved his job, but H knew him and he knew he needed to rest. He had been so very worried while he was gone and then so very worried when he had seen him so exhausted in his office. Just making him smile... He really just hoped a night's rest would help C relax from what Vancouver had roused up in him. Then there was just the transfer to get over with and afterwards H would dedicate his time to making C smile and laugh (and be adorably flustered) on a more regular basis. He hadn't looked forward to something so much for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. Please keep up the comments, they encourage me so much, and write some H/C stuff yourself if you want to make me even more happy. Also, feel free to leave inspirations on what you'd like to read more ofof because yes, I have plans, but they are only concrete in parts. So now, a pun to ease the tension.
> 
> What's so great about whiteboards?
> 
> If you think about it, they're pretty re-markable!
> 
> Hope to read you soon.  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel


	5. The One In Which There Is Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transfer, a nice suit, a princess, coffee, a bad turn and possibly a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey there! Glad to be back! So I've been writing like mad these past days and this was actually supposed to be longer, but when I read it through to edit what I had, I decided to make it two parts instead of one because it's already very long. Also, this way, I can concentrate on writing the more fun part next. This one was mostly making up names and coming up with story. Also, establishing an original character - haven't done that in years, hope it's good. I'm a bit shorter on the ssexual tension with this, but I wanted to have a look on how good these two really are at their jobs and what an important role that plays in their lives. So I hope you like seeing that and enjoy the small gestures of care for another. More sexual tension is yet to come, probably in the next chapter. For now, have fun with this one!
> 
> Oh, wait! Disclaimer: Yeah, the names of the species and all are all made up because I was too lazy to look up stuff from the old movies that I haven't watched in years. Also, this chapter often brings refugee to topic and talks about refugee situations. This is NOT a comment in any way on any current real life refugee situation, I do not mean to be disrespectful of refugees in any way, especially as I do not really give them a voice in this. I thought about making these a metaphor for the refugee situation in Europe because that's a topic that bothers me, and maybe I will later, but for now I simply haven't taken the time to make that right so maybe don't overanalyse it and I apologise in case I was in any way offensive. Now, let's get on with the text, shall we?

Early Friday morning, H made his way down from his office to the arrival terminal of London branch. Agents were excitedly swarming around getting their final preparations done. It didn't take H long to find C. The agent had a leading position in organising the transfer of various refugee groups to other offices and was currently impatiently discussing with one agent V.  
“No, how many times,“ C explained, “The Czerryl take the express train to Simbabwe at noon. The train was rescheduled for later because the Th'dhlla and the Shreech have to be in Denver by noon and their case is more urgent.“  
“I just don't understand why I was also assigned the group from Mheng after ten o' clock,“ V made a helplessly confused gesture. C sighed.  
“Agent B has to be on the express train to Denver because the Th'dhlla and the Shreech have a history of fighting and we need an additional agent to make sure they all arrive in Denver alive and well. So B can't take care of the Mheng group.“  
Agent V seemed unsure. “Yeah, but that gives me two hours in which I have to look after both the Czerryl and the Mheng. Whatever should I have them do that both groups would be interested in?“  
“Jeeze, I don't know. Come up with something, that's your job! Go shopping with them or something! You can think about that while informing agent T that she has to help out Agent N.“ He shooed agent V away and took a clipboard from another agent walking by to read over a list. H whistled through his teeth when stepping closer. “Playing boss?“ he teased.  
“Just doing my job,“ C answered, staring at the list intently. “It's unbelievable how much some of the agents complain. Although I will admit we're running a little low on staff for such a thing. We need more recruits.“  
“I'll talk to O about it,“ H said, leaning against a nearby table. “You look better than yesterday. Slept well?“  
C nodded, eyes still on the clipboard. “The additional two hours certainly helped.“ He glanced up from the list for a second, blinked and then looked up again, more slowly this time. “Wow,“ he breathed, “Did you dress up?“  
“Official attire with recommendations from the MIB tailor,“ H smirked. “I've always wanted to get to wear one of the really fancy suits and now that I'm welcoming the Pemolian princess and her suite, I get do wear the best of the best.“  
For a long moment C said nothing, just looked at him unblinkingly. Then, he forced his eyes off him, quickly set his signature underneath the list he had been studying and put the clipboard down on the table that H was leaning against.  
“Looks good on you,“ he then said to H matter-of-factly. “Truly....breathtaking.“  
H grinned. “Why, thank you. It seems like a viscous waste of resources, though. I mean it was tailored for me and now I only get to wear it this once.“  
“Oh, you never know,“ C shrugged, “There'll be other royal congregations to visit us, I'm sure.“ He let his eyes roam over H again and then muttered something under his breath, scarcely audible, but H was certain it was, “I'll make sure of it, actually.“  
“I'm sorry, what was that?“ H coughed.  
“Nothing,“ C gave him an innocent smile. “The Pemolian princess then, huh?“ C leaned against the table next to H.  
“Word has it she's the most beautiful young woman in the galaxy,“ H casually said.  
C raised an eyebrow. “Isn't she underage?“  
“By four months or so in her world. What's that make her... 96?“  
“They spend the first seventy years of their lives moon-bathing. After that age works a little different for them.“  
“Yeah well,“ H shrugged. “It's not like I'm planning to make a move on her.“  
“You better not.“  
“Because you'd mind?“  
C scoffed. “I think her parents would mind even more. And we need their support. The alliance of MIB with the Pemolian royal family is already a fragile thing. So you better kiss the princess's feet and nothing else.“  
H chuckled. “Yes, sir.“  
C roled his eyes, but smiled. “Fifteen minutes 'till arrival. If you were planning on giving a motivating speech, now'd be the moment.“  
H turned around to him in pretended shock. “What, you mean, you didn't write one for me?“  
C snorted. “Right. I'll be standing among the other agents and be obviously annoyed about you to raise the work morale.“  
“Annoyed about me being so handsome?“  
“Annoyed about your bad jokes that everyone feels obliged to laugh about because you're the boss.“  
With that C stood and left. When he moved away from the table his fingers briefly brushed H's and H would've sworn to anyone asking that the contact shot through both of them like a spark.

The Pemolian princess could have been the most beautiful young woman in the universe, H didn't really care. Not because he had suddenly gone blind to (female) beauty in the course of being in love with C, that wasn't it. It was rather the prominent fact that the Pemolian princess was a spoiled little brat.  
“Your Highness--“ he began again.  
“Actually, I prefer Your Grace,“ she interrupted him. Again. “I know it's not usual formalities, but in my world one is addressed by the title of whom they travel in the name of. And as I am here in the name of my parents rather than on my own - my mother goes by Your Grace when in conference in contrast to ceremony where the right term would be Your Majesty. But I suppose you wouldn't know that about our world. I reckon in your world it isn't custom to inform oneself about the customs of a world you expect visitors from?“ She somehow smiled as innocently as sourly and snobbishly.  
“Yes, Your Grace.“ H found his patience running thin. “It is, actually. Forgive me.“  
She wrinkled her nose. “Well in that case I still don't understand why there are no basins with hefflian water here although we specifically asked for them.“  
“As I have explained before,“ H said through gritted teeth, remembering in time to add, “Your Grace - the water you call 'hefflian' in your world emerges in a process that doesn't work on our planet. As a matter of fact, it doesn't maintain its structure in our atmosphere when we try to replicate it. The water we put here is as close to hefflian as you will find on earth and our scientific experts have assured us several times that it will serve the purpose you--“  
“Serve the purpose?“ the princess decidedly shook her head. “What do these scientific experts know about the oaths a royal guardian has to adhere to in order to be allowed to serve the crowned princess?“ She laughed a snide laugh. “And these...fruits? What are they supposed to be?“  
“The Pelo fruit becomes toxic ones it comes too closely in contact with the light of our sun, Your Grace. These fruits are from Wolax and I assure you, the inside is of the same quality even if shape and size differ.“ H was growing tired of smiling apologetically.  
The princess looked towards the basin of special water where her five guardians were performing what looked like a ritualised order of drinking, splashing another with water and praying. She sighed. “Fine then. But I will have a word with the responsible people back home to inform better about the lack of hospitality your organisation offers visitors.“ She sat down gracefully in a majestic armchair.  
“Thank you most humbly, Your Grace,“ H agreed. “And let me repeat again how sorry we are. We are a little short on resources these days.“ He sat down in a more ordinary chair opposite hers.  
“Doesn't surprise me with all the refugees you have to deal with. The entire ship seemed full of the worthless scum. You know, in Pemolia we don't take refugees in. All refugees who leave us must naturally be from a side that is losing a war and we do not lose wars so we do not let losers in.“  
H forced himself to smile. “Of course not, Your Grace. Would you be ready to speak about the further procedure now?“  
“One thing first.“ She held out a hand and called something strange to one of her guardians. The guardian woman came to the table, took one of the fruits from Wolax in her hands, broke it in a half and tried the inside. She tasted it with much concentration, chewed, swallowed, waited for a moment and then nodded to her lady who gestured to her to rejoin the others which she readily did, bowing shortly. The princess looked back to H. “Now we can talk business.“  
H blinked. “Did you...“  
“We always first test if someone means to poison us before we agree to talk to them on Pemolia.“ She shrugged.  
H bit back a comment and coughed instead. “Right. Your Grace. We have prepared quarters for you and your companions so you can rest and change if you want. In two hours or so we have prepared a more confidential atmosphere to talk to you about the peace treaties in your star system and how MIB and Pemolia can work together on peace and the refugee situation that reaches even our planet. Then in the evening we will accompany you to your meeting with the Sellherian ambassador here in London and the Kerrylian lord you have a meeting with--“  
“Let me interrupt you there,“ the princess said in a cold bored tone. “That won't be necessary. There was a change of plans.“  
“Excuse me, Your Grace?“  
“We will meet the Kerrylian trader early this afternoon in the city. He has agreed to see us earlier. We then have time to see the Sellherian ambassador tomorrow although, to be frank, that will depend on how the meeting today goes down.“  
“Your Grace, it was rather difficult to get the ambassador to agree to meet you.“  
“So I imagine. But our interests are complex and we might find it unnecessary to meet him after all.“  
“When did this change of plan occur?“  
“On our way here. Our priorities changed due to development at home. You see, agent H, we live in a war zone, we do sometimes need to be flexible on diplomatic missions.“  
H grit his teeth. “What about your meeting with our people to discuss peace strategies?“  
“Agent H,“ she laughed her heartless laugh. “The way things have changed we do not care too much about peace strategies. But as a matter of politeness I believe we can make a bit of time for that meeting tomorrow before we leave again.“  
“You're leaving tomorrow?“  
“Probably. We were invited for a conference with the Gkree near your planet and as I am only expected back home in three days, we might take the time to attend to that meeting.“  
H was overwhelmed. “Your Grace, ...you do realise the importance of this diplomatic stay here these days, it is--“  
“The importance is very relative, agent H. I should think that it is up to us how relevant we think this to be and how we go about it. I also believe that the support of Pelomia is the only thing that makes sure MIB has any influence in our star system. Isn't that right? You should treat our visiting you as an honour.“  
“It is,“ H assured her. “An honour, Your Grace. Just all this....is a surprise. And after all MIB helps your family in trade outside your star system that is torn apart by war and would be an economic black hole if it weren't for the possibility of that trade. It does simply shock us that you would suddenly change plans like this.“  
The princess gave a very thin smile. “We are sorry for the inconvenience we cause you.“  
“Not at all, Your Grace,“ H returned her thin smile. “So we shall accompany you to the city in an hour then?“  
She leaned back in her armchair. “That won't be necessary. My guardians can take perfect care of me and our Kerrylian friend doesn't appreciate your organisation very much.“  
“Your Grace, I insist upon this!“ H hissed. “Your safety is our responsibility while you are here. We have to make sure you are safe at any moment.“  
She frowned at him. “Well. Your agents can make sure the way is safe and escort us with some distance then. But I insist on my privacy and space and that you do not - how do you say on your planet - stick your noses in our matters.“  
H forced himself to smile one last time. “We wouldn't dare to, Your Grace.“  
She sighed and got up. “Your agents can escort us to our quarters now. We will be ready to leave in an hour precisely. We will not wait for your people so be ready, too.“  
H stood as well and bowed. “Thank you, Your Grace. It is an honour.“

“Honour, my ass,“ H muttered to himself, fingers tapping on his cup as he waited for the coffee machine to be done. He didn't usually use the employee coffee machine anymore, but he was caught between meetings to tell people about the changed plans of the picky princess and checking up on how the rest of the transfer was going and finally had five minutes to have a cup of coffee so he'd take whatever he could get. He didn't really need the energy, just a hot drink to bring him back to sense, his anger over the disrespectful ways of the princess had given him enough energy to last the day. “Honour, my ass!“ he repeated.  
“Consider me interested in the job, but don't you think there's a place and a time?“  
H turned around startled to find C standing behind him.  
“If you're done there, you're not the only one in need of coffee.“ He said it like there was a queue behind him despite C being the only other person except H within hearing distance. H took his now full cup and moved to the side to let C take his place.  
“You changed out of your suit,“ the agent noticed.  
H shrugged. “Can't afford to spill coffee on it, can I? I thought you find me handsome no matter what I'm wearing.“  
C ignored that last remark. “So,“ he instead mused, “I take it your conference with Her Highness didn't go very well?“  
“Actually, she prefers 'Her Grace'. Apparently it's customary on her planet to address her by her mother's title when she travels in her name.“  
“Really?“ C frowned in thought. “Well, I have never heard about that before.“  
“She is a nuisance! Most spoiled child I have ever met - and I live on this planet!“  
C looked at him. “I do hope you didn't say that to her face.“  
“Of course not!“ H fussed. “I kept going on about what an honour it is to have her here. I'm not an idiot!“  
C hummed in contemplation. “That's still up to debate, I'd say.“  
H snorted. “Says the man who a minute ago agreed to honouring my ass.“  
C shrugged. “An idiot with a great ass. Nothing the world hasn't seen before.“ He picked up his own now full cup and smelled it gleefully. “So is she as beautiful as rumour has it she is?“  
“Even more so,“ H admitted. “Probably adds to people doing whatever she wants no matter how she says it. She was acting so entitled!“  
“She IS a princess.“  
“She is also a diplomat.“  
“Diplomacy with that family has always been difficult. That reminds me, shouldn't you be in a meeting with her and a few other high-ranking agents and experts right now to discuss peace treaties in the Pemolian system?“  
“There's been a change of plans.“  
“Oh?“  
“Surprises me that you haven't heard yet.“  
C shrugged sipping his coffee. “Been kinda busy with the Hoovian refugees.“  
“Well, she moved one of the evening meetings, put the other on hold and was so generous as to say that maybe she could make time for an hour or so for MIB's interest tomorrow before leaving because she wants to attend to a spontaneous meeting with the Gkree. She left for her city meeting half an hour ago and only let us escort her with distance and we aren't allowed to accompany her to the meeting.“  
“That's...a lot.“ C looked positively scandalised. Well...scandalised for C's measures. His lips were pursed, his eyebrows raised and a creased formed over his nose. H couldn't help but wonder that he looked adorable (and very kissable)...  
“Indeed,“ H agreed. “So how is it going with the Hoovians then?“  
“Oh, they're not in the best condition,“ C sighed. “But grateful for all we do and I reckon they could've been off a lot worse. I guess I'm off better than Agent S.“  
“What about her?“  
“Her Tevflik refugees are contemplating joining the traders' congregation.“  
“Don't they know half of these people are under suspicion of slave trading?“  
“Apparently they believe their future chances to be better with them than in earth asylum.“  
“That's ridiculous. They'd make a terrible mistake. They have children with them, don't they?“  
“Three of them.“  
H put down his coffee. “No way that's going down. Where are they right now?“  
“S is discussing with them in the traders' meeting room.“  
H nodded. “Good.“ He went to storm off, but stopped himself to look back for a moment. “You'll be alright with the Hoovians and otherwise?“  
C smiled. “I'm fine. Go be a hero.“  
H grinned. “Just doing my job.“  
C rolled his eyes and H stormed off to the traders' meeting room.

It was a couple of hours later that H was sitting in his office just finishing a transmission to Madrid for confirmation of the arrival of the refugees sent there when agent T came bursting trough the door without knocking.  
“The Pemolian princess is gone!“ she breathlessly announced.  
H blinked. “What do you mean 'gone'?“  
“Her guardians found dead around their car near Gloss Street, no sign of her anywhere near.“  
H stood within a second. “Call in all agents available. I want to see them here in three minutes. Get people to the scene and lock it up. Word of this cannot leave the branch by any means, not even this room unless necessary. None of the visitors can now. Understood?“  
T nodded and left as quickly as she had come. H looked after her, the reality of the situation dawning on him.  
“Fuck.“

“No, no, if it were meant for MIB we would either already have heard from the kidnappers or will be hearing from them very soon,“ agent V said.  
“Good point,“ agent T agreed. “So what if it has a political motive?“  
“Doesn't seem unlikely with the Pemolian situation,“ agent N agreed.  
“In that case they would either be coming to us or trying to contact Pemolia. If they do, however, our information systems will notice and we will immediately know where and possibly even who they are. So either they haven't tried yet or they are clever enough to know better in which case they would probably be contacting us again.“  
“How can we be sure it is an abduction?“ T asked.  
“All her companions were found dead. We have no reason to believe that she was killed, too, at least not instantly...“ N supplied.  
“They could want revenge. Abduct her, torture her, kill her,“ T said.  
“If it's a motive so personal they'd probably make sure it's a public event,“ N threw in.  
H nodded. “Agreed. We'll have to keep all eyes and ears open so we can intervene at any moment if something the like comes up. What else?“  
V frowned. “It could be political within the borders of earth, respectively of who is currently on earth.“  
“Very good,“ H got up. “I need the entire force of research and intelligence on who would have corresponding and/or opposite interests in the Pemolian system that would explain the abduction of the princess. That's all for now. As soon as you have something, I want to be the first to hear of it. Remember this is top priority as well as top confidentiality. All London agents need to be informed, but only those who are here, and this doesn't leave the branch. I trust you to keep this a secret. And something else: No and nothing alien is leaving London until we have found her. Double security checks on everything. Thank you.“

The agents shuffled out of H's room and their boss was left behind, sighing deeply and getting back to work. Some five minutes later he was sent the autopsy report of the five guardians of the princess. It didn't seem particularly helpful to him, but he passed it on to all his agents. It was another fifteen minutes or so later when there was a knock on the door and someone opened it without waiting for an answer. It was C.  
He closed the door and came to H's desk where he put a cup of coffee down in front of H and sat. H suddenly remembered that he had interrupted his coffee break earlier to help out agent S and he was longing for coffee. He picked up the cup and drank half of it in one go before putting it down again. “Thank you,“ he said to C.  
The agent's face was a mask of indifference. “Sorry I couldn't be at the meeting.“  
“That's alright. You're in charge of organising the refugee transfers so you had to take care of that when everybody else came in.“ H smiled reassuringly. C seemed stressed.  
“Yeah, that's all taken care off now. I sent you a summary file,“ his voice trailed off and he bit his lip in thought. “Have you heard from Pemolia?“  
“No,“ H admitted. “I haven't contacted them.“  
“No?“  
“As you said earlier, the relationship to Pemolia is as fragile as important to MIB. Now, I firmly believe that their daughter is still alive and that we can find her. She is expected back in three days. I don't plan on us taking this long to find her, but I will not risk the Pemolian's fury before I need to.“  
C nodded slowly. “How about O?“  
“I'm not letting this out of London.“  
C looked like he meant to comment on that, but then he didn't.  
“You firmly believe she's alive?“  
“Yes. I know her guardians were murdered stragely efficently, but--“  
“I've been thinking about that, actually,“ C interrupted him and it suddenly occured to H that C wouldn't have come to his office just to bring him coffee, not when there was an important case to work on. He leaned forward in his chair and gestured to C to go on.  
“So,“ C began hesitantly, “I was thinking....What if the disapperance of the princess and the violent death of her guardians aren't connected?“  
H frowned. “Seems unlikely.“  
“That's what I first thought, too,“ C agreed. “But remember when I told you about the Hoovians I was taking care of?“  
H nodded. “Eleborate.“  
“Well, they all needed psychological counseling. Terrible things they've gone through. They have several children with them, and one boy was particularly neglected on their flight because he is just old enough to take care of himself, although not really. Anyway, I took him aside to talk to him when nobody paid him much attention. Great kid, cleverer than most, and that although he hardly has the educational opportu--“  
“C,“ H raised a finger to interrupt him. “Listen, I genuinely marvel at how seriously and personally you take the task of taking care of everyone who arrives here individually, I seriously do. But time is kind of against us and I know that you're aiming at something so would you mind just skipping to that point you're trying to make?“  
C shook his head at himself. “Of course. Well, apparently this boy talked to the Pemolian princess on their shared way here a lot.“  
“Really? She didn't seem the kind to be talking to refugees. Quite the opposite, in fact.“  
“Surprised me, too. From his description the princess sounds a lot different than what I had pictured judging from your words, too. It surprised me, but I didn't think much of it. He really seemed to like her, though. So when I heard of her disappearance I had this thought and I went back to talk to Mwan again - that's the boy - and after some coaxing - he had apparently promised her not to tell anyone about their talks - he told me more and he said that she had expressed her discomfort with her parents' expectations. He said she wanted to live a little and was going to use her opportunity on earth to do just that, away from her home world and parents so nobody would know and she could finally have 'the space to decide what she really wants from life and what to commit to'. And Mwan said she mentioned a specific party she wanted to go to in London tonight. I have checked and the Kerrylian she met with before her disappearance is expected there, too. We haven't found him so far, but maybe he will go there...“  
H stared at his agent in disbelief. “Which party?“  
“Moonrose's annual inside garden party.“  
H smiled grimly.  
“That is off territory. We have an agreement with Moonrose not to send our people there and she takes that very seriously,“ C added.  
“I know,“ H grinned. “Primary reason why I've always loved that party. Time to get into party mood. Tonight, we're going to Moonrose's.“  
“What, the two of us?“ C asked in surprise.  
“Of course the two of us. You know about the side that she's been hiding from us because you talked to Mwan and I am the one who is primarily in charge of the princess's security.“  
“What about the rest?“  
“We cannot be sure that there really isn't a connection between this and her guardians' deaths. So they go on investigating. And we tell them we're going to that party because of the Kerrylian who was the last person we know to have seen her before she disappered.“  
C raised an eyebrow. “Why not tell them the truth?“  
“Because protocol would be to go in with a team and they'd insist on it. If the princess is really out to have some fun, she might not know what danger she is in. I need to be sure that word of this doesn't spread. Otherwise other people start looking for her while she's unaware of her situation. What if we stormed the place and didn't find her there? We'd put her in a lot of danger if you're right.“  
C sighed. “Yes, makes sense.“  
H got up. “Sun's setting soon. Get your neuroliser, I'll brief the agents, meet you at the car in half an hour.“  
C nodded, stood and left. H downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp before calling in a meeting with the other agents. Thoughts were circling in his head while he made the call. Moonrose's parties were big and excessive and C would totally stick out with his impossible to turn of professional attitude. H would have to loosen C up a little. H grinned himself. Despite the severity of the situation, this could still prove to be a lot of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Thank y'all for reading. Do continue leaving comments, thank you for the lovely ones you've been reading so far and I'd love to read some more H/C myself so if you've got an idea, do not hesitate to maybe write something yourself. I don't know how long this next chapter will take me as I have two exams to study for, but chances are good because this one I'm really looking forward to. We'll see. For now, as always, a pun to contrast the more serious moments of this chapter.
> 
> How do you invite a dinosaur for lunch?
> 
> Tea, Rex?
> 
> Hopefully read you soon!  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel


	6. The One In Which There Is Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party, a job, and did I mention loooaaaads of sexual tension?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I've taken one of my two exams today and after that I thought I'd give myself a chill day and therefore I wrote aaaaaallllll day to finish this and it's been an INTENSE experience, honestly, and so much fun, and I really really really think you'll love it. I've also been binge-watching Glee and drinking a bottle of wine in the last three hours so...I've proof read this thrice, but I apologise in case there are still any mistakes... Oh my, I don't know if I'm ready for you guys to read this, I'm so HYPED and I love how much you love it. Well, whatevet, I'll say the rest in the ending notes. Now, with no further ado, the second half of an enormously long chapter that I am SO proud of. Have fun!

“So you've been to this party before?“ C asked conversationally, seemingly unbothered by H breaking the speed limit for the sixteenth time since they'd set off towards Moonrose Manor.  
“Thrice or so,“ H responded, eyes on the street, foot on the gas pedal.  
“I thought there was a guest list,“ C mused.  
“Oh, there is,“ H confirmed. “First time I got in I was Riza's plus one. Second time I knew the doorwoman rather well and by the third time I'd actually made it onto the guest list.“  
“And you're still on it?“  
“Inofficially. Unless otherwise instructed people are left on the inofficial guest list after they were on the official one until they haven't shown up thrice.“  
“And Moonrose wouldn't instruct otherwise, what with your recent promotion to head of London branch?“ C sceptically objected.  
“On probation so far,“ H corrected. “And I was a high-ranking agent, close partner to High T when I originally made it onto that list so I don't see why they'd decide to change it now.“ He glanced at C whose face wore a worrying expression. “Also, I know a lot of the people there. We'll be fine. And you'll be my plus one.“  
Now C turned to him. “Is that so?“  
“You seriously mind that?“ H chuckled.  
“Could at least have bought me a coffee first,“ C muttered.  
H laughed loudly. “Well, I would've if you hadn't always been so busy to bring me coffee,“ he remarked and then flashed a reassuring smile in C's direction. “And don't you worry. This does not count as our agreed on date.“  
C huffed and stared out his window for a while. “So what kind of party actually is this? I mean, I've heard stories, but how is it really?“  
H grinned. “Well, it really is the kind of party that might by any point still turn out to end in an orgy. You know, that kind.“  
C glared at him. “Okay, I know that you're making this up to make me uncomfortable so if you could take this a little more seriously...“  
H laughed again. “Okay, I just like seeing you on edge. And this party has really only once in its history ended in an orgy.“  
C sighed tensely.  
“But to answer your question,“ H went on. “It's one of the usual big parties. Music, dancing, drugs, sex driven people of all ages and planets, exotic food and more exotic fashion. There is a strict code of no hostile violence, but sometimes people start a fight just for fun. Those things never last long, though.“  
C let out a sigh even more tense than before.  
“Relax,“ H advised, “You'll stick out if you are too tense and when people notice you're another agent or catch on to us being there on a mission we're in deep trouble.“  
“No pressure,“ C muttered.

They parked a few hundred metres away from one of the side entrances that was disguised as a hideous backyard. A few stairs led up to a big, heavy looking door that was swallowed too much by the darkness sorrounding them to recognise anything about it. H stopped to take off his tie and undo the first three buttons of his shirt. C startled. “What're you...?“  
H sighed. “Oh c'mon, C, when have you last been to a party on the job?“  
“I try to avoid them,“ C said through gritted teeth.  
“Obviously,“ H sighed again. He took the other by collar and pulled him closer to him, C gasped. “Wha--“ H shushed him and undid his tie in a swift movement, letting it slip into the inner pocket of C's jacket. “I'm teaching you a first lesson of blending in.“  
C's breath hitched in his throat at the contact and when H stepped even closer to unbotten his shirt he shivered. H could see goosebumps spread where his fingers barely touched C's skin and he smiled to himself. When he was done and satisfied he remained in C's personal space and looked at his face again. C had closed his eyes and was breathing shallowly. “Much better,“ H commented lightly and C let out a shaky breath.  
“You're gonna be the death of me,“ he whispered and H grinned. He leaned even closer and muttered into C's ear in a low voice, “I'd be offended if anyone else was going to be.“  
C let out a noise somewhere between a helpless whimper and a frustrated groan and his hands, so far held by his sides, twiched towards H who now stepped out of C's space, shrugged off his jacket and undid the buttons on his cuffs to roll up his sleeves. “Warm all of a sudden, isn't it?“ he jokingly asked and looked up to C who was staring at him, hands clenched to firsts by his side now.  
“The dishevelled look suits you,“ H grinned. “Should try that more often. I'm sure there'll be one or the other occasion.“  
“I'll give you dishevelled,“ C growled, slowly regaining his composure and running a hand through his hair.  
H grinned even wider. “Consider me interested in the offer, but don't you think there's a place and a time?“ he threw back and C rolled his eyes at him.  
“Insufferable.“  
“I still think you mean irresistible.“  
“We'll see about that.“  
“Is that a challenge?“ H asked and C glared at him.  
“Can we get back to the job?“  
“Sure,“ H agreed. “Shall we, then?“  
They stepped up the few stairs and H knocked on the big dark door twice. “Remember to relax a little,“ he whispered to C and put his hand in the small of C's back. The touch had C breath in sharply, but after a moment he did relax a little and the door opened to the face of a tall muscular alien woman with greenish skin that looked at them grimly. “Yes?“  
H flashed her a grin. “Sherry! Good to see you, so glad to see you've gotten your job back, how's your sister?“  
The woman grunted and eyed first him, then C suspiciously. “She's good,“ she said very slowly in a deep, rumbling voice.  
“Glad to hear. Give her my greetings, will you?“ H's smile was unfaltering. “That's Agent H plus one if you will.“  
Sherry looked them up and down for another moment and glanced on a list next to her with a frown, but then she nodded and stepped to the side, gesturing for them to step through a thick curtain. H handed his jacket to a small man standing next to a wardrobe around the corner, then he firmly kept his hand on C's back and lead the both of them through the diversion into what seemed like another world.  
The party was on and alive. The space was so crowded with dancing and moving bodies of all colours, shapes and sizes that it was impossible to say where the room ended and where it began. On one side of the hall, barely visible through the masses, were long tables full of an exotic collection of food and flowers. Waitresses and waiters were swarming around the room like ants inside an anthill, their tablets stacked either with glasses containing liquids of all colours and viscosity or with extravagant sweets from all worlds, some burning, others still alive. Somewhere behind the crowd a band had to be playing and the sound of the music was buzzing off the walls. The room was lit dimly and shimmered in impossible colours. But the entire spectacle was surpassed by the view of the ceiling high above them.  
The ceiling consisted of water, no, the ceiling was a lake, not holographic, but material, held in place by a power field that had to be using as much energy in a minute as a small city did in a week. Blooming on the surface of the lake were water lillies softly glowing in all colours of the rainbow and more, and, of course, Moonrose's famous moon roses. Enormous flowers like roses, opening up lightly in the water and radiating light like only the moon would. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful, H marveled over it every time he saw it anew. This time, however, he was more caught up with the sight of C by his side. The expression of astonishment and wonder on his face, the utterly peaceful look in his eyes and small smile that was so deeply hopeful, his body relaxing and his eyes positively shining with marvel...  
“Beautiful,“ C breathed.  
“Absolutely,“ H agreed, gaze still on C who seemed to come back to himself at the sound of H's voice and looked at him, suddenly aware of his staring. H didn't let that stop him, however, and only blinked at C reassuringly when the agent smiled shyly and coughed lightly.  
“So,“ C cleared his throat another time. “What now?“  
H shrugged. “We locate that Kerrylian lord....“  
“Teff Quin.“  
“Teff Quin, find a way to speak to him in some privacy, ask him a few questions and see if he can help us. Besides, we always keep an eye open for the princess.“  
“Okay sure,“ C hesitated. “But how do we find Teff Quin on the most crowded party in London tonight?“  
“He's distant royalty and he's a trader so we know what he's here for - sex, drugs, games and dishonest deals.“  
“So we hang around the gambling and games area until he shows up.“  
“Exactly. Wow, I thought you kept away from parties.“  
“I know my way around them if I have to.“  
H gave an impressed nod.  
“We should have a look around for the princess, though. Even if chances of us spotting her here even if she is here are low enough, we have to use any chance we have,“ C insisted.  
H agreed. “I'm afraid we'll have to work our way through the dance floor to find where the more interesting parts of the party take place anyway.“  
C tilted his head to one side. “Since when've you been afraid of the dance floor?“  
H laughed incredulously. “Excuse me? That's the last thing I am!“  
“Well, come on then,“ C nodded towards the crowd of people moving to the music. “Even I know that the only way to get through such a crowd without drawing too much attention to yourself is dancing through it.“ He looked at H speculatively, then he said. “Let's see who finds the other side first!“  
And with that he disappeared into the crowd. H stared at the space he had disappeared from for a moment wondering wether he might just be dreaming it up or if this was really happening. He then came back to himself. What if C was underestimating the crowd, he didn't really do parties, how would he find his way through it and not get stuck somewhere between the more obtrusive kind of party goers? H hurried after the other agent more than a little concerned.

Finding C proved to be harder than H had expected. H who prided himself on fitting right into any party crowd and on recognising any of his MIB agents out of the corner of an eye. The buzz of the party was as intoxicating as enticing, however, and H struggled not to lose an overview over where and when he was as he hopelessly searched his surroundings for the familiar face of C. Bodies moved past him, around him, touched him, moved him and just as he thought that he would definitely lose focus, a hand grabbed his and he was pulled through an assemly of four hectically dancing Tillians and nearly stumbled into C who steadied him with the hand that was not now holding H's.  
“You looked lost,“ C grinned mischievously.  
H stared at him for a second before looking around in mild confusion and then back at C. “How can you possibly be better than me at this?“ he said before he could stop himself.  
C laughed and moved closer to avoid two giggling girls that tried to move through the crowd, obviously tipsy. “The trick is my unbeatable professionalism,“ he said into H's ear. “Play along, but don't let it take you in.“  
And with that he used the space where the crowd had briefly parted for the two girls to move on, pulling H along who helplessly followed, tightening his own grip on C's hand in order not to lose him again.  
For a few minutes C navigated them though the crowd with ease, following a waitress here, stepping into the space a group of people moving in a certain direction left behind them there, stopping every now and then when there was nowhere to go to just move with the rhythm of the masses. It was more than a little impressive and H did his best to keep up. He was lost in a trance of marveling at C's abilities when he nearly ran into the agent, this time unstopped by C who was only stopped from falling himself by H finding his balance in time and spinning them around while pulling C closer. The space they they had among the people around them had suddenly narrowed down to a minimum and they stood pressed tightly together, C's arms had somehow found their way around H's neck and H would've been surprised to find his hands on C's hips, but was momentarily distracted by the close proximity of them. The smell of C sorrounded him and made his head spin and the other's body was warm against his and....oh wow, how had this happened right now?  
“What the hell happened?“ he breathed into C's ear and the other let out a shuddering breath before answering.  
“Th- change of music. M...miscalculated how everyone'd stop moving,“ he gasped.  
H threw a glance over C's shoulder and realised he was right. The music had slowed down and so had the dancing, the movements turning more sensual and the space somehow seemed even more tightly packed than before. Someone moved closer, H and C were pressed together even more. H grit his teeth. “Not how I was hoping for this to happen,“ he admitted with a shaky laugh.  
C was clutching at his back, his face now burried in one of H's shoulders. He let out a muffled groan. H had to remind himself to breath for a moment.  
“For example, I had imagined there to be more privacy,“ he then added.  
C moved and H nearly stepped on his feet and hands held on even more tightly to clothes and all in all H wasn't sure how it happened, but C was looking him in the face now, arms still around his shoulders. Their foreheads nearly touched and H could feel C's breath mix with his and a new wave of dizziness hit him. How was this position any better than their earlier one?  
“We've got to get out of here,“ C declared and H nodded semi-consciously.  
“Right,“ he agreed. “Out of here. Somewhere more private.“  
C let out a low noise that was, he would probably insist, annoyed, but could really just as easily have been something else. “Would you mind concentrating and helping me get us out of here?“ he growled and H blinked and took a deep breath to find his concentration.  
“Right,“ he said to steady himself. “Dancing through it.“ Then, he made use of his grip on C's hips and spun them around again when the moment seemed fit, stepping to the side and delicately navigating them past a group of some twenty people. C's first reaction was to yelp in surprise, sound barely audible over the music that was slowly quickening again, but once he understood what H was doing he played along and they moved through the masses in close proximity, dancing their way out of the dancefloor's center to the other side of it.

Breaking through the last line of people towards free space was like breaking through the surface of water when coming up for air. A relieved laugh passed between them before they came to a final halt and fell silent in realising how close they were still standing. For a tense second they just stared at each other, breath held, then they simultaneously let go of each other and stepped back - it may be noted, however, that they didn't step as far apart as they would have before.  
“I'd say I made it out first because I navigated us the rest of the way,“ H joked.  
C rolled his eyes. “Oh? Must I remind you that you would've been lost in there if I hadn't found you and led you half the way first?“  
H shrugged. “It's a draw then. I don't suppose you've seen the princess anywhere?“  
“Not while I was still looking,“ C admitted.  
H raised an eyebrow. “Agent C, you mean to tell me that you stopped looking? How unprofessional of you!“  
“Oh, shut up!“ C growled and blushed a little.  
H laughed, but let the topic drop. “Alright. Where are we?“  
“I'd say we're here,“ C gestured behind him and H turned around. Ah.  
“Indeed,“ he agreed.  
Around them the hall widened in different directions, apparently leading to other parts of the party. To his right H could see more people dancing in the distance and from memory he knew that to his left somewhere after a room full of columns and art installations, the lady Moonrose herself would right now be sitting on her high throne watching a show of exotic fashion and flowers come to life. What interested them, however, was the area before them where the room narrowed to an entrance behind which there opened a new room that they now stepped into. The light was even more dimmed here, shades of red, green and blue illuminating the many round tables, around which people were gathered, many gambling, some just drinking, others discussing passionately. Distant music played and young women and a few young men were everywhere, laughing with their customers, serving drinks where glasses were emptied and some were dancing on the few round tables that fewer people gathered around. On the right side in the front was a bar, but few people were sitting at it, instead the waiters and waitresses hurried back and forth between it and the tables. H knew that most of the young aliens serving were Moonrose's protégés and that they were treated very well and respected and Moonrose's security staff made sure nothing happened to them they didn't want to happen. What some of them wanted, however, knew no limit and at the back of the room were solitary compartments that could be cut from view by heavy curtains. A young woman and a man were right now disappearing in one of them, drawing the curtain behind them... The entire place screamed dubious.

It didn't really take them long to find Teff Quin. He was a shady, rather short man with skin that was very deeply red even for a Kerrylian and a taste of clothes as extravagant as horribly unfitting for his skin colour and body type. All in all, he wasn't very difficult to spot.  
He was sitting at a table with two other men, caught in a game of some sorts that he was obviously winning by probably cheating. A group of giggling and cheering girls surrounded them and at the next table, well within hearing distance, sat three bodyguards, probably belonging to the Kerrylian judging by the way they eyed everyone who came close to him. H and C had sat down at the bar and watched the scene from afar.  
“How do we get to him?“ H thought out loud.  
“We need to get him to leave his bodyguards by himself,“ C mused and then looked at H. “Do you think you could get one of these girls to do us a favour?“  
H raised an eyebrow. “You're asking me to flirt with one of the protégé girls?“  
C shrugged. “Do you have a better idea? I'd be thrilled to hear it.“  
H grinned. “I'm afraid I do not. And actually, that's perfect. From what I've heard Moonrose's girls dislike most of the gamblers and don't pass up on any opportunity to play a game with them. This might actually work.“  
“Splendid,“ C commented. “Well then. Do your absolute worst.“  
H grinned at him and got up to nonchalantly walk over to a young girl at the edge of the bar who currently appeared to be taking a break.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in one of the solitary compartments opposite one very confused Teff Quin, the soundproof curtain drawn behind them.  
“I must say,“ C conversationally began, “I'm quite impressed. You really did get that girl to play the part very well.“  
“Ah, you know,“ H shrugged. “The ladies do everything for me.“  
C snorted.  
“It really wasn't that hard, though,“ H admitted. “Thina was thrilled by the idea. She said she'd always wanted to be an actress. Also she had been waiting for a chance to fool this idiot for hours after watching him cheat all the time.“  
C grinned. “She did such a marvellous job of sending him in here to wait for her, honestly. It was delicious to watch. I wish I'd have had the time to compliment her on her performance.“  
H opened his mouth to agree when their chat was rudely interrupted.  
“Uhm,“ Teff cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but...?“  
He stopped abruptly when C turned to him with a look that could virtually kill. “I said if you move without my direct instruction I'll blow your head off, Mr. Quin. Now, I'm contemplating wether your lips moved without your control, if you have no will to live or wether I asked you to speak, but cannot remember!“ he had gotten louder while speaking and hit the table with his hand during his last word. Teff Quin flinched hard. “You speak when spoken to,“ C added and made a meaningful gesture with the weapon in his hand.  
H really had to keep it together to not let his reaction show. He knew C was an excellent agent and naturally knew how to handle everyone who came before him and he knew that C could become furious in bad situations, but he had never seen him playing bad cop. This was new to H. And although he wasn't sure what exactly to think of it yet, he had a definite feeling that this absolutely did things to him...  
C turned back around to him as if nothing had happened. “Where were we?“ he asked.  
“Thina. I was gonna tell you that I did give her my compliments and included yours in foresight,“ H helpfully filled in.  
“Right,“ C agreed. “Thank you very much, how very thoughtful of you!“  
“What the fuck, man,“ Teff silently muttered to himself. C very nearly jumped at him.  
“Did I ask you a question, Mr. Quin!?“ he prompted.  
“N...no, sir,“ the alien raised his hands in defense. “I haven't said nothing, sorry.“  
H sighed empathetically. Time to play the game. He placed a hand on C's shoulder and threw him a questioning look at which C rolled his eyes in faked annoyance and mumbled, “He's all yours.“  
H smiled and looked at Teff Quin.  
“Mr. Quin,“ he began and stopped himself. “Can I call you Teff?“  
The alien nodded nervously.  
“Splendid. I am agent H, you can call me just H if you like. I'm honestly SO sorry we're interrupting your evening like this. I know, you were having a good party, having fun, hoping to meet a girl in here, and now this and you're drunk...“  
C laughed coldly. “Bet that isn't the only drug you're on, huh?“ he hissed at Quin. “Ohhhh, I see you. We could run some test, see all that you took. I bet there's more than one intergalactically illegal substance among these. Could have you lose your trade allowance. Could ruin your fragile title. And when your family hears that you're not even a mediocre trader anymore, they won't help you and then you'll be abandoned from earth because of possession and/or consumption of illegal drugs and you'll have nobody and be all alone and--“  
H cleared his throat. Quin had visibly paled during C's speech and while H was pretty sure that this might already be enough to get the trader to talk, it was not the primary reason why he had interrupted the other. C was VIGOROUS and H had by now full on realised that that was not only doing things to him, it was doing things FOR him, and he was feeling a little too warm in the tight space behind the desk.  
“Look, Teff,“ he tried a reassuring voice, all the while concentrating on the job on hand and not on C's body next to his own, close but not quite touching. Close enough, however, that he could feel C's body heat radiating off him. Wow, this was one of the hardest nights of his life.  
“Teff, I don't mean you any harm, honestly, you're probably a good guy. My colleague here, however, is set on getting you into trouble for doing some things that aren't good. Now, Teff, I don't think that's necessary, don't you agree? People make mistakes, right? It happens.“  
Quin hectically nodded, he was practically shaking when he looked at C. H couldn't really blame him although his personal reasons were very different ones.  
“It doesn't have to come that far, Teff,“ H assure him. “It really doesn't. If you help us out we'll just let it go. In fact, we'll let you go and never bother you again.“  
C made a relativising noise next to him and rolled his eyes when H glared at him. Quin nervously looked between them.  
“I mean...“ he licked his lips. “How can I help you?“  
C took over again. “This early afternoon you had a meeting with princess Seraphijn of Pemolia--“  
“Seraphijn?“ H interjected.  
“Yes,“ C impatiently said. “That's her name. Mwan called her that all the time.“  
H shrugged. “I thought people'd just call her Your Highness.“  
C sighed and turned back to Quin. “What did she talk about to you?“  
The trader stared at them for a long moment. Then, his face changed to a much more reserved expression.  
“I represent a majority of traders expanding into the Pemolian system this year. She came to discuss trade plans with her planet with me.“  
H sighed. “Teff... It's really important that you're honest with us on this, okay? You can tell me if she talked to you about anything other than that. Whatever it is, we really need to know and no harm will come to you.“  
Quin shrugged. “Why would I lie to you?“  
“Well you tell us,“ C stared closely at him. “You were the last one to see her before she disappeared this afternoon.“  
Quin stared back at C, worry seeping through into his expression. “I... had nothing to do with that,“ he stuttered.  
C was standing in an instant, towering threateningly over the Kerrylian. “Oh but you don't seem particularly surprised! You tell me you know nothing? Because to me it looks suspiciously much like you killed her!“  
Quin cowered before the sight, trying to be as small as possible, the mask of indifference gone from his features and now replaced by a picture of panic. “I'd never kill nobody, I... I swear! I didn't -- Why would I do that, I didn't hurt her!“  
“Or maybe you just abducted her!“ C went on mercilessly. “To get her parents to sign a better trade deal with you so that the delegation of traders you are representing this year would make you their representative for life! That sounds an awful lot like something a desperate worthless trader quite like yourself would do, don't you think? I bet any judge would agree with me!“  
H was struggling hard. Every inch of his body wanted him to pretty much just ask C to have him here and now, he hardly even managed to be ashamed of himself, what had gotten into him, he had a bloody job to do. He bit his lip until he nearly tasted blood and the pain brought him back. Geeze, he was impossibly thankful that Quin was too caught up in anxiously staring up at C to look at him, he did his best to try be the picture of professionalism again, but he could only guess how well (or badly) he managed before he forced himself to reach for C's shoulder again and to pull him back into his seat and away from Quin. The agent glared at him, but there was a hesitance underneath it that H was sure Quin couldn't see, but definitely meant that C had realised that something was the matter with H. He decided to play it cool and cleared his throat, focus for now back on Quin while C was definitely watching him intently out of the corner of an eye.  
“Teff, I'm sure you understand how frustrating this situation is for me,“ he smiled empathetically and the Kerrylian seemed to calm down a little. “I firmly believe you to be a good guy, but our hands are kind of tied and if there really wasn't anything out of the ordinary that you spoke about with princess Seraphijn, then I'm afraid you're our main suspect and we'd have to take you in and run all our tests and....well, the whole story, you know...“  
“I ain't done nothing to her, agent H,“ Quin desperately said to him. “And I pledged an oath not to let anyone stop her from her deeds and therefore not to tell anyone what she wanted from me. I thought she just meant the other woman, but now you're here, too and--“  
“Hold on a second,“ C interrupted him. “What other woman?“  
“Lady dressed in all black, masked and all, asked me what the princess had wanted and where she was now, caught me without my bodyguards in the restroom and very nearly killed me, insane person--“  
“Did you tell her what the princess wanted?“ C inquired.  
Quin raised his hands again. “Imma be honest with you, I was about to, woman was about to kill me after all, but then one of my guards came in and she disappeared faster than I could see. Nobody could find her and I thought maybe I had hallucinated it because of the dr....uh, the alcohol n' the stress, you know.“  
C stared coldly at him and Quin flinched again. C and H shared a quick look and H shook his head. It didn't make sense. Nobody should know about the princess's disappearance outside of MIB. Maybe the trader had indeed hallucinated...  
“Teff,“ H drew the attention back towards him before he or Quin could get too caught up with C again. “I see you pledged an oath to the princess. I respect that. Also because I take it from that that you mean her well. But look, we don't mean her any harm, we are the last people who would. We're with MIB and she is on this planet under our protection. Really, we are afraid anyone will do her harm when she is just around anywhere. Her five guards were killed and--“  
All colour disappeared from Quin's face. (Well....he was still red, but....you know.)  
“Killed??“  
C leaned forward in his place, eyebrows raised. “That she's disappeared didn't surprise you, but this does?“  
Quin was shifting in his seat. “I, I, I... I didn't have nothing to do with that, you have to believe me, I-- that's terrible.“  
“Teff,“ H leaned forward, too. “What did the princess want from you?“  
The Kerrylian bit his lip and stared between them again, then he sighed. “I know people, yeah? Loads of people. It's what makes me a good trader. 'Tis also what gets me into trouble,“ he said. “Whatever. She contacted me via interspace yesterday to reschedule the meeting. It was a confidential channel and she asked me to find this guy for her and convince him to meet her, Tryal Moh'mho. He's a cleric from the Pemolian system in earth asylum. He's Pemolian, but after becoming a priest there he set out to study and become part of the main religions and spiritualities of the other planets in the system, mainly the ones of the planets which soon became Pemolia's worst enemies in the ongoing war. He wasn't abandoned, he still has the status of a high clergyman on Pemolia, and on H'dhon and Sfedolia on that matter, but he decided to leave the system because he felt the war would haunt him and he would find no inner peace there all his life. Intense dude, I'm telling you. So I convinced him and made an appointment for her and gave her that data when she was there. But that meeting was already this afternoon, that's why she escaped, she said her guardians couldn't know and so I couldn't tell anyone and she'd have to run away for a bit. But I don't understand why they'd be dead, she wouldn't want that, she cares for them, just, they wouldn't understand...“  
H and C had been listening and were now exchanging another look.  
“Understand what exactly?“ C asked.  
“She wants peace in the Pemolian system,“ Quin explained. “That's what she said. That's why I helped her. She said she needs Moh'mhos help to establish peace between Pemolia and H'dhon n' Sfedolia. That's why no one can know. Cause her parents don't want peace. Few on Pemolia do. That's why she said I should call her Her Grace so that if her guardians hear anything suspicious they don't think much of it because it's in the name of her mother and they cannot question the queen's demads whereas they're supposed to watch over the princess.“  
That explained a lot. It had seemed unlikely to H that there was a custom on Pemolia that C hadn't heard of...  
“And why exactly would you help her with all that?“ C wondered.  
“I want peace. That so hard to believe? It's good for business anyway, honestly, trade companies say, who manages to establish peace in the Pemolian system gets the first right to sell there. Course I care for that, but I'll have you know, I have a sister out there who is a doctor, helping in war zones and she's been on H'dhon and Sfedolia for years now and I just want her to finally be safe there.“  
The agents looked at each other. In silent agreement they took out their sunglasses.  
“I said he was a good guy,“ H mentioned.  
“Lucky guess,“ C snorted. “Still, why would she be on this party tonight?“  
“Oh, she must've left a few hours ago, actually,“ Quin threw in. “She wanted to be early on in the show to ask Moonrose for something. I dunno what, but she managed to speak to her and left right after.“  
C glared at him. “Did I ask you to speak again?“  
Quin fidgeted. “No, sir. Sorry, sir.“  
H felt a shiver run down his spine.  
C sighed. “Well, you've been very helpful.“  
He took off his glasses and put on his sunglasses, H did the same. The neuroliser flashed and Teff Quin stared at them with open eyes.  
“You've had a lovely time with one of the girls in here, talking about your feelings and all your personal transgressions. Oh and that woman you met in the bathroom really was a drug induced hallucination. You won't tell anyone about your talk with princess Seraphijn. Off you go now, back to your gambling,“ C said all that without any sign of hesitance and Quin hurried out of the compartment, drawing the curtain behind him.  
C sighed. “Well, that was easier than I thought,“ he exchanged his glasses again and turned around to H who had taken off his glasses as well and was staring at C with new found admiration. C raised an eyebrow. “Are you alright? You seemed rather flustered earlier on...“  
H swallowed. “Fine,“ he found himself saying in a high voice. C frowned.  
“Are you sure?“  
“Are you kidding me?“  
“I'm sorry, what?“ C was genuinely confused.  
“I feel like my life's been a lie and I've never really known you at all,“ H breathed.  
C stared back at him, still perplexed, then he looked at him, really looked, and understanding dawned on his face. “Oh...“ He gave a small smile that turned into a bigger smile full of something like mischief and H felt his breath hitch in his throat when C's eyes darkened somewhat and he leaned closer to say something.  
It was in that moment that the curtain was drawn open a small bit and Thina peeked in.  
“So sorry to interrupt, Mr. H, but your neuroliser has set off alarms with the intern security and they'll be here in half a minute and I really shouldn't be telling you this, but you've been so kind to me and I just thought...“  
The moment's tension was gone and both agents struggled to their feet, Thina hurrying to the side to let them pass through the curtain.  
“Thank you so much, Thina!“ H said to her in a hushed voice and she smiled brightly. H was going to stumble in the direction of the dance floor, but C grabbed him by the shoulder in time and nodded towards two figures who were purposefully approaching them.  
“There's another way through the smoking room, there's a back door,“ Thina helpfully said and pointed them past the single compartments to a corridor leading to another room from which music could be heard. The two figures had come closer and apparently realised that they had beeb noticed just now. Without further question, C took H by the hand and pulled him along towards the 'smoking room'.

The smoking room turned out to be...well, just that. H's eyes took a moment to get used to the smog that took in the entire room, colourful lights illuminating it in some places, every here and then. The music was slow and instrumental and many people were swaying to it, smoking variations of cigaretts, cigars, pipes, and other drugs. Most people, however, were scattered over the room in pairs, taking advantage of the darker corners and bad sight because of the foggy atmosphere, making out.  
“Charming,“ C remarked.  
H was busy looking behind them where the two security guards appeared at the edge of the room, becoming vaguely visible through the fog. H dragged C further into the room.  
“You don't happen to be seeing that backdoor exit, do you?“ he asked hopefully.  
C joined him in looking around the room. “Ah....no, I'm afraid not...“  
“No, neither do I,“ H agreed.  
“Do you think she lied to us?“ C muttered while H pushed him onwards, gaze back towards where they were being followed.  
“Don't actually think so,“ H said. “But I mean if we can't find it, it won't really matter, will it?“  
C hummed in agreement and then stopped H who looked up in confusion to see what C had realised. Well, that was just bad luck. Every other room they had been in at this party had been huge, just this was rather small, it ended only a few metres further in from where they stood. Were it not for the smoke one could easily look from one end of the room to the other and oversee everything. But the thick smoke and the shades made that nearly impossible.  
“Well, what now?“ H asked.  
C looked around again. “Well... Maybe it's time for another lesson of blending in...“  
H frowned in confusion. “Wha--“ and looked around. “Oh.“ He looked at C and found himself suddenly breathless again. “I don't suppose you're proposing we find something to smoke.“  
C pulled him closer. “Mmh, not exactly,“ he mumbled and before H could do so much as gasp he was stumbling into C for the third time tonight, just this time nothing was stopping him whatsoever and his lips clashed with C's and his world stopped turning only to start turning twice the speed it had been before right after.  
At some point not much later they tumbled into the next wall and separated for a moment, H gasping for breath, but it wasn't enough to stop his head spinning before C pulled him back in and this time they were genuinely kissing - kissing! - and C sighed into his mouth and H lost the last straw of control he had desperately been holding on to and he let out a deep growl, pushing C into the wall and attacking his mouth with all the passion that had been building up inside him to this moment. He saw stars and pulled away for a moment, C chasing after him for a moment, releasing a faint whimper. H took two shaky breaths before returning to the lips waiting impatiently for him. He gave it time this time and C hummed, wrapping his arms around H's neck again and opened his mouth to H's tongue... Sweet Jesus, this was the best evening of his life after all. And maybe his memory betrayed him, but he was very sure that this was way better than anything they had had their first time around. H's heart ached and however passionate this moment was, it was also just so...sweet. H burried one of his hands in C's hair and hooked two fingers of the other into one of C's belt loops, catching C's muffled moan in another slower sweeter kiss. C smiled into it and steadied himself by placing one of his hands against the wall behind him. Suddenly, he broke away from H and H let out a surprised and disappointed noise, opening his eyes.  
“Oh my god, I found it,“ C breathed, eyes wide open and H was right about to ask him what the heck he was on about, when C reached behind himself, opened a door, pulled H through it with him and closed it behind them.  
The agents leaned against the now closed door, breathing heavily.  
“You think they saw us leave?“ C asked.  
H only managed to shake his head to indicate that he had no idea.  
“No, actually they hadn't found you and therefore concluded that you must've slipped past them, so they turned around and left to look for you elsewhere,“ a voice said and the agents had raised their weapons in next to no time, staring into the darkness before them. Another dark alleyway. Just this wasn't quite as empty as the last one. A woman was standing before them, wearing all black, her face masked.  
“I'm not having a smoke induced hallucination, am I?“ H asked.  
“No,“ C agreed. “Definitely real.“  
Well, if that wasn't interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! We made it through!  
> And yes, I know what you're thinking. How the fuck would curtains be soundproof? Well, I'm not in charge of the details.  
> Okay, I'm just kidding. I have no idea what you're thinking (except for probably 'more') so please leave a comment, I LOVE your comments, they're all so wonderful and if you (yeah, you!) have so far left no comment, how about you leave one now? Also, hey, know what you could do in case this inspires you? Write some H/C content because, I mean, I thoroughly enjoy writing some so that's a recommendation and you enjoy reading this, (I assume,) so that's a recommendation, innit? Well well well, what else? Ah yes...  
> So I have a lot more planned for this story (still no promises, but if this stays so much fun I will keep writing). I mean, there is the whole princess/weekend story to go down (I finally gave her a name, yeay! You guys like the name?) and then I have a lot more ideas, the (second) first date is a thing and maybe I'll include some Vancouver stuff (dunno yet) and then I have a few more ideas... Anyway, I've been struggling recently with the question of whether I will write a smut chapter (or two) and...well, I'm usually very cringy with writing smut, but I have a few ideas I really like and after writing this chapter I think I might make it through and like what I write, so please, do tell me if you'd like to read some smut in this story and if you do, please encourage me because I'm trying to find the way to motivate myself to challenge myself. I mean if I do this it'll be woven tightly into the story as a matter of embracing my own demisexuality in writing, just....ahhhh, I'll see what will happen I'd just love to hear your opinion because this is such a small space of few people shipping this and I love it and it's a big part of how I write this.... Hah, this is already like half as long as theyou way too long chapter, so sorry, hahah, that's how I relate with H, always overanalysing. Okay, whatever. Thank you so much for your time. Here's the pun of the day.
> 
> Where do robots go for fun?
> 
> The circuits.
> 
> Read you after my next exam, I guess!  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel


	7. The One In Which It Is Still Friday Somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I considered just calling this The One In Which There Is Plot so...yeah, I think that summarises itthe quite well. Also, ice cream and exposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay, I'm through with exams, isn't it great? Time to procrastinate writing that essay! This one is shorter again because I was feeling silly and although I didn't want to, I then just SLIPPED into writing it from C's POV... Well, I didn't want to let that get out of hand so I made it short. Also because I wanted to update and writing bit by bit keeps the tension up and me going. So I hope you can appreciate it nonetheless. It is mainly exposition plus a few conflicted emotions because C is too good for the world, hah, fight me on my headcanon, but I won't give it up. Have fun!

“And I'm telling you, she looks SO MUCH like her!“ H insisted.  
C stared at him in by now more than mild annoyance. “I know,“ he said. “I heard you the first time you said that. And the second. And the third. And the fifth. In fact, the only time I didn't hear you was the fourth because that time you were already saying it again while I was still complaining that you had said it a third time. What is wrong with you?“  
H didn't react, but still looked at the woman in front of them that was eating her second cup of ice cream like her life depended on it. “So much like her,“ he murmured. “When she took off that mask I genuinely thought she was princess Seraphijn for a moment, I really did.“  
“You know,“ C tried a new approach. “That's kind of racist.“  
For the first time since they had been sitting in the midnight waffle shop, the woman held in for a moment and looked up. “Actually, it's not,“ she said. “I do look an awful lot like the princess. By times I have stood in for her as a double.“ With that she turned back to her enormous amount of ice cream.  
H pointed at her, but instead of having the decency to notice that she had finally said something, he turned to C and triumphantly said, “I TOLD you they looked alike!“  
C very slowly took off his glasses and burried his face in his hands. Was this really happening? It didn't feel like it should really be happening.  
“Remind me what we're doing here again?“ he sighed to nobody in particular, but H seemed to simply love driving him mad and reacted to the rhetorical question as if it were the most serious thing in the world.  
“We asked her who she is and she said she'd talk to us if we bought her something to eat so we went to the closest midnight waffle shop I knew and ordered ice cream because they're out of waffles. How have you already forgotten that?“  
C looked up. “I think I might need a coffee.“  
H frowned. “Having coffee at this late an hour makes you miserable.“  
C blinked in surprise. “How do you...“  
“Gentlemen,“ they were interrupted by the woman at the other side of the table. She had finished her shameless ice cream consumption and was now back to being the picture of dignity, sitting with her back straight, every movement she made perfectly elegant. Her skin wore the patterns of a Pemolian and shimmered in shades of red, violet and blue, bordering on a turquoise green where her skin was thinnest. She had taken off her mask and gloves and had now also loosened the tight black linen that was wrapped around her upper body in a complex twist, revealing her slim neck and a good bit of her shoulders. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. So much that it even attracted C's attention and he didn't usually care much for a woman's curves.  
“I apologise that you had to wait. I have lived on minimalised energy householding these past few days and I was in desperate need of sugar. Thank you for the treat,“ she licked her lips one more time and for a moment there was a childish glee in her eyes before the dignified diplomat reappeared before them. “Now, I have to talk to you. You spoke to the trader Teff Quin, I was denied that chance. I need to know what he told you.“  
The agents exchanged a look in silent agreement before turning back to the Pemolian woman.  
“Who even are you?“ C bluntly asked.  
She narrowed her eyes and stared back at them for a moment, then she sighed. “Well, I want information from you so I suppose it is only fair that I should share some with you myself,“ she agreed. “But I'm not sure if I can trust you. You are with MIB, I assume?“  
“We are,“ H confirmed. “I'm agent H, head of London office and this is my partner agent C.“ - For a second, C's concentration faltered. Partner? That was new. And not something to discuss with himself right now. - “We have been looking for Her Highness the princess Seraphijn ever since she disappeared this afternoon, as you seem to know. We're concerned for her safety. And you are?“  
“Equally concerned for her safety. My name is Teqhualin, I am the princess Seraphijn's personal guardian and close companion.“  
“I'm sorry to have to question your identity,“ C interrupted. “But you were not among the arriving Pemolians that came down with the transfer. Your name wasn't listed anywhere and nobody saw you at any point.“  
“I follow the princess anywhere in secret to better protect her. During the travel I was hiding on the ship. There was such a mass of different refugee groups that everybody always thought I belonged to someone else. During the transfer I hid among the traders to later return to the princess Seraphijn's side.“  
“Sorry to question you yet again,“ C objected, hardly sorry at all. “But if you're supposed to protect her, how could she go missing?“  
Teqhualin frowned. “Well, she disappeared before I managed to return to her side. She changed her schedule so I missed her in her quarters and I hadn't found her car until after her meeting with the Kerrylian by which time she was already gone.“  
C sceptically looked at H who shrugged. “I believe her.“  
“Just like that?“ C incredulously asked.  
“Seriously, they look so much alike!“ H argued. “She's like a vaguely older copy of her!“  
C grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling at him. “I swear to god, if you say that one more time I will...“ He couldn't come up with anything and it left him on edge because H actually had the insolence to look INTERESTED of all things.  
“I believe her,“ he then repeated calmly and C sighed. He didn't really trust this woman, but he did trust H's instincts.  
“Fine,“ he turned back to Teqhualin. “Do you have any idea where she might be?“  
“Well,“ the woman leaned back a little. “I don't believe that she has been abducted. I have reasons to believe she ran off.“  
“Oh?“ H asked.  
“The change of schedule - I believe she meant to throw me off to have a chance of getting away. She's been having plans she wouldn't want to tell me about, ideas her parents would mind. And I heard people refer to her as Her Grace. If she pretends to express her mother's will it has to be serious.“  
“We've been thinking about that and we also have reason to believe she might have run away,“ H admitted. “But the primary reason as to why we didn't think about that from the beginning still stands. Apart from her being a diplomat from a war zone, her five other guardians were also found dead around their car, very efficiently killed.“  
Teqhualin neither seemed very surprised nor very bothered by that. “I did say I worry about her safety, agent H. And I do. I believe there are people all around who mean her harm and I'm afraid she might confide in the wrong people in her plans. I believe such people are after her and would kill. Now, if I knew what her plan was, I'm sure I could figure out how to find her.“  
H sighed. “And that's why you need to know what she talked to Teff Quin about?“  
“I believe that would help me figure out what her plans are, yes.“  
“I'm sorry, Teqhualin,“ H smiled sadly. “But if you are right and she changed the schedule of her plans so she could get rid of you, how does that make you trustworthy for us? How can we believe that you mean her well?“  
The woman hissed. “I am her closest confidante, I love her and know her like nobody else does! I would follow her anywhere, I would die as well as kill for her. And you dare question my loyalty?“  
H sighed again. “I wish I didn't have to,“ he apologised. “But I have reason to believe that her ideals are good, however mad her plan may possibly be that she would think leaving all protection behind was a good idea. And that she felt she couldn't go through with this plan with you by her side... It makes working with you difficult for us.“  
C watched carefully as the Pemolian woman first narrowed her eyes in cold fury and then relaxed again, breathed deeply and leaned back a little.  
“I could guarantee you that I will find her if you tell me what you know. Finding her is your primary interest, isn't it?“  
“I'm very sorry, Teqhualin,“ H said again. “But we cannot in good faith--“  
C put his right hand on top of H's resting on the table and thereby interrupted him. C had carefully been watching the exchange and he had a feeling that there was something unsaid in the air that Teqhualin was waiting for the agents to pick up on... H looked at where their hands were touching for a confused couple of seconds and then turned to C. “What...?“  
“I'd like to try something,“ C said in a hushed voice.  
“I thought you didn't trust her,“ H whispered back.  
“Changed my mind,“ C admitted. “Well - maybe. I'm not sure, just... Let me do the talking.“  
H still seemed confused, but nodded in agreement without really hesitating. C felt his own small smile at how much the other trusted him, but fought it down in order to concentrate. He, too reluctantly for his taste, pulled his hand away from H's and turned to the Pemolian.  
“Teqhualin,“ he began carefully. “Your loyalty lies with Her Highness the princess?“  
“None other,“ the woman nodded.  
“None other?“ C repeated. “Not even Pemolia?“  
Teqhualin raised an eyebrow. “What do you know about Pemolian policies?“  
“I've done a little research. For example I know that the guardians of the princess respond directly to the orders of the queen and king, and only to the princess's demands after that and only if they do not contradict the first. How is it with you as her personal companion?“  
Teqhualin hesitated. “I am expected to follow the rulers' demands, but my primary loyalty is to Her Highness. It is so she is sure to have a confidante, so that I can keep her secrets before her parents. In matters of state, however, it is custom that the princess's companion makes sure she does the will of her parents.“  
“Custom. But is it law?“  
“The law is hesitant on this matter. It leaves room to pardon the companion who decided to stand by the princess's decision to act against her parents' will if that should happen. But that depends on how the fight between the princess and her parents goes down.“  
“What if the princess isn't pardoned?“ H threw in.  
Teqhualin frowned. “She needs not be, that is not how it works. What a crowned member of the royal family does is law and valid and represents Pemolia. It cannot be undone and one cannot be uncrowned. But a princess answers to her parents and they could afterwards refuse to let her out to diplomatic missions again so she cannot act in the name of Pemolia.“  
C cleared his throat to come back to the point. “Anyway, so... You said you love the princess?“  
The woman looked at him and hesitated shortly. “I did say that.“  
“And....you do? Love her?“  
She seemed uncomfortable for a moment, but then she nodded. “With every fibre of my being.“  
“And you love Pemolia?“  
“I do.“  
H was frowning in thought next to him, so far still unaware of what C was on to, but he'd realise soon enough.  
“So, let's say, hypothetically, you know, I'm just interested - let's say the princess had plans that weren't in the best interest of Pemolia - what would you do?“  
Teqhualin frowned. “The princess doesn't have interests against Pemolia.“  
“Do you know that for sure?“  
“I know all her interests.“  
“All of them?“  
“Yes.“  
H raised an eyebrow next to him, understanding dawning. C smiled.  
“And you support her in all her interests?“  
The woman hesitated again.  
“Well?“  
“I support her in all her interests. Not in all her plans.“  
C hummed sympathetically. “So...we could trust that you wouldn't want to stop her if her plans were serious and sincere and we found out what they were?“  
“I would never stop her from something she truly wants.“  
“And yet she runs away from you because of a plan?“  
Teqhualin blinked. For a moment silence settled and C held his breath. Then, the Pemolian woman opened her mouth to speak again. “I see, you are a very intelligent man, agent C.“  
C smiled mildly. “So I hear. From time to time.“  
He glanced at H who rolled his eyes, but did look a little impressed nonetheless. Good.  
“I take it you know about the princess's interest to establish peace in our system, then,“ Teqhualin assumed.  
“We do,“ H agreed.  
“You surprise me. I didn't trust you,“ Teqhualin admitted. “I thought your organisation didn't really care about peace, but just about influence that you need the Pemolian support for in our system. And that you didn't really care what Her Highness has run away for, but only to get her back because it is your responsibility to keep her safe and you cannot affort to lose the royal family's support. But I see you do care about peace, seeing that you were afraid I might stop her in her pursuit.“  
C felt H shift next to him. MIB did care an awful lot about influence in the Pemolian star system and they had originally set out to find the princess because her safety was their responsibility... It was rather uncomfortable. But now they better played that game. And it wasn't all a lie. MIB had been trying to get a hand into real peace treaties around Pemolia for years, but had never dared speaking up to the royal family in fear of losing their support. Maybe this was a chance.  
“And I see you really do support her will for peace although it contradicts her parents' will,“ C said.  
“I do,“ Teqhualin agreed. “But only few do and she's faced terrible opposition every time she has so much as hinted at it for the past few years. I just fear she may do something stupid that will put her in danger or not be worth the price she would have to pay... You know of her pursuit from the trader Teff Quin?“  
“That's right,“ H stepped back into the conversation. “Apparently he helped her meet with someone named Tryal Moh'mho. And she was at that party we attended. She was there early, though, to ask the lady Moonrose for or about something. That tell you anything?“  
Teqhualin thought deeply for moment. “Moh'mho being involved narrows it down. To be sure, however, I'd have to know what she requested from the lady Moonrose,“ she finally said.  
“Well, that settles it then,“ H said.  
“Settles what?“ C asked.  
“We're going back to that party,“ H declared. “But no hiding this time. We're having an audience with her ladyship Marilyn Moonrose.“

Teqhualin had gone to use the bathroom and C was leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he couldn't quite help but lean into the touch a little.  
“Are you alright?“ the voice of H softly asked.  
“Are we sure she is coming back from the bathroom and not just running off to go talk to Moonrose alone?“ C asked instead of answering.  
H chuckled and C opened his eyes to look at him. “She's coming back. She knows she stands no chance of getting through to Moonrose tonight without me,“ H reassured him. “I thought you trusted her now that you talked her into admitting we have equal interests?“  
“I don't know,“ C sighed. “I think she's hiding something from us. Quin said she had nearly killed him so that's something she's capable of, but she hasn't really let it show.“  
“Well,“ H shrugged. “We've got to make the best of this, I guess.“  
The hand that had been on his shoulder was now absently drawing patterns on his back through his shirt somewhere between his shoulderblades and C felt an awful lot like melting. He yawned. “How is it still Friday somehow?“  
“Actually,“ H looked at his watch, “It hasn't been Friday for over an hour.“  
“Nah,“ C vehemently disagreed. “For me it's still Friday. It can't be Saturday yet. Saturday was supposed to be nice and relaxed and we could've finished the whole transfer business and could easily have taken Sunday off.“  
H's hand stopped moving for a moment before starting again and C looked up to find the other one looking at him with a thoughtful expression. “What?“ Had he said something inappropriate?  
“Nothing,“ H smiled. “I just like the sound of that - 'we'.“  
C blushed. Ah, yes, that he had said. He felt like his heart changed from walking to happily hopping whilst whistling a tune. Two years back or so H's reaction to C thoughtlessly saying such a thing would've been either reserved or bemused. C liked this change in things. It still made him feel impossibly insecure, however, and so he decided to change the topic.  
“I didn't really think I'd have to attend a party twice in one night,“ he said lightly.  
“Oh well,“ H grinned. “The first time wasn't all that bad though, was it?“  
And C was blushing again. There was just no avoiding it with this man. It was as if H had made it his personal goal to bring colour to C's face as often as he could after deciding that red was the colour that suited him best. It was very frustrating. Unfortunately, though, it was just as exciting.  
“I don't think I will ever get over how unprofessional that was,“ he just sighed.  
“I don't think I will ever get over how hot that was,“ H murmured and C felt a shiver run down his spine, but before he could react, H was all nonchalance again. “Well, I'll add it to my list - to take you to parties on the job more often.“  
First, C frowned at that. Then, he startled. “Wait, you've got a LIST?“  
H laughed, but didn't answer. Instead he got up and joined Teqhualin who had come back from the bathroom without C noticing.  
“C'mon, pretty,“ he called to C. “Time to get going.“  
C grit his teeth and hurried after them, growling “Oh, don't you think you get to call me that“ in H's direction, but H ignored that and so did C's heart that must somehow have come into possession of a trampoline. A Friday had never felt so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo. How are you? How's your day been so far? Did you sleep well? Are you drinking enough water? How did you like the chapter? Are you as excited as I am about how it will go on? Let me know all that and anything else you feel like sharing in the comments below and I assure you the more comments I get, the more hyped I am to write more. Also, maybe write some H/C content yourself, don't be shy, I'm sure it'd be great if you did! Or, Idk, maybe draw some fanart. Be sure to share it all with me. For now however, a pun to motivate you.
> 
> Will glass coffins be a success?
> 
> Remains to be seen.
> 
> Hopefully read you soon!  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel


	8. The One In Which There Might Be Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knooow, the title is confusing, but think about how confusing it might be for me. Because I meant to write jealousy and I'm not sure what became of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there....  
> Ugh, guys, I'm sorry. This has taken me days and my energy for this is slowly becoming less... And this was kinda hard to write because I now face this slightly action genre that I haven't come up with before writing and that needs to make sense and...well, I'm trying. And really I've got so many more ideas so I'll do my best to keep on writing and I'm rather positive that I will, just...no promises, as always. This one was....challenging and I'm not sure what happened because I wrote it in so many small parts. I just hope you like it. Have fun!

“So, remember the plan,“ H said. They were standing in the same old alleyway that C and he had originally arrived at the party from. “Lin - I can call you Lin, right?“ Teqhualin nodded. “Great. Remember, no speaking until we're where we want to be. We need to fool her until she's interested. Understood?“ The alien woman nodded again, not saying a word. She was really good. “Alright. Pretty?“ H turned to C and the agent glared at him, his eyes daring him to call him that one more time, but H wasn't anyone to pass up on a dare, especially not this one. “You do what you do best - look great and be professional!“  
“I know my part, thank you,“ C growled.  
“Well then,“ H cheerfully rubbed his hands together. “Let's do this.“  
This time he didn't knock twice, but five times with his fist and very slowly. And this time the door didn't open to Sherry, but to an equally grim looking, corpulent male alien whose skin was very lightly patterned in grey, like the fur of a leopard and the skin of a whale mixed together. H knew him, but it took him a moment to remember his name. “Greg, how good to see you!“ he exclaimed.  
“It's Dreg,“ the alien snarled in a scratchy voice.  
“Dreeeg, that's what I said, isn't it? I mean, I totally said that, didn't I?“  
H looked around for support, but C just threw him a look that very clearly said “you're unbelievable“.  
“Anyway,“ H smiled brightly, turning back to the doorman. “Dreg. You've made it to doorman? I'm impressed, but not surprised, I always believed in you!“  
“No, you didn't,“ Dreg grumbled.  
“Yes, I did.“  
“What do you want, H?“  
H's smile was gone as fast as it had come. “Well, we request an audience with her ladyship, what else would we want? That is what this door is for, isn't it?“  
C took half a step closer to him and H could feel his comforting warmth near his back and felt ridiculously confident all of a sudden.  
Dreg's eyes narrowed. “You know it's party night. We want no MIB here.“  
“I believe Moonrose will want to speak to us,“ H calmly informed him.  
Dreg seemed to consider that. “Our systems noticed a neuroliser going off tonight,“ he then said, tone a threat.  
“Well, I wouldn't know anything about that,“ H shot back, copying the tone, “But I'm sure we could make that a point on the agenda to clear all suspicions when we talk to her.“  
Dreg scoffed and stared at them angrily. He seemed to listen to something. Then, a grim smile spread on his face and it wasn't a view to behold...  
“Her ladyship has no interested in speaking with you. She has no business with MIB that couldn't wait until after tonight.“  
H sighed. “I'm hurt. I really am.“ But he didn't say it to Dreg, he said it into the small surveillance camera in the upper corner of the door frame. “I didn't think I'd have to play my special weapon, but well... You didn't want it any other way, did you?“  
And on that cue, Teqhualin stepped out of the shades of the alleyway into the sight of the door and the camera. She was wrapped all in black again, only her face was visible and she looked up into the camera and blinked.  
Dreg grumbled something and his smile died on his face. He listened and then frowned. He looked down at the three people in front of the door. “Follow me,“ he grimly demanded.

“One night,“ Moonrose threw her hands in the air. “One night in a year I demand not to be bothered by your organisation, H, and you choose this one out of all nights to come knocking on my door!“  
Moonrose was a distantly beautiful woman. One could tell that in her youth she must've been the prettiest woman on her planet and she had aged well, wearing her age with dignity and style to have it add to the gracious atmosphere sorrounding her. Her skin was of a light blue, purple freckles spreading over her nose and down her arms, she wore her white hair short these days and her clothes moved in waves around her, the orange bringing out her eyes, flowers woven into the incredibly soft-looking fabric. Despite her dignified appearance and her standing above most people as well as her capability to be the cold distanst business woman, Moonrose was a lady made for hugs and H had always liked that about her.  
She dragged him into a hug that it was impossible not to sink into and he could only muffle an apology into her shoulder. “So sorry.“  
She laughed. “Oh don't lie to me, H!“ And she stepped back from him, keeping her hands on his shoulders for another moment, looking first at him, then at C. “Who's the eye-candy?“  
H smirked. “My plus one.“  
Moonrose frowned and stepped a little closer to him again. “Oh, is he?“  
H laughed. “Come on, Moonrose, don't be like that. That's agent C, he's my partner, we're here on business.“  
Moonrose huffed and stepped away for good this time. “I thought you didn't really do partners anymore,“ she commented.  
“I've been trying to turn my life around,“ he shrugged.  
“How disappointing,“ Moonrose said in a scandalised tone. “Is it for someone in particular?“  
“I was once told that you should only turn your life around for yourself because otherwise it won't really work out,“ H thought out loud.  
The lady grinned. “Now now, what wise person would've told you that?“  
“I believe it was you.“  
“Oh? Well, it does sound like me,“ she smiled. “And it proved right. Although I must say it is a bit of a pity that you and Riza didn't work out. Well....pity for her anyway.“  
“I get a feeling you're not so sorry about it,“ H remarked.  
Moonrose shrugged. “I never thought you two would work out.“  
C cleared his throat behind them. “For the record,“ he stepped in, “Neither did I. Now that that's all clear, can we go from flirting to business?“  
Moonrose raised an eyebrow. “Bossy thing, isn't he?“  
H frowned. “Don't.“  
Moonrose raised her eyebrows high. “Oh. Oh, so he IS your plus one!“  
C clicked his tongue. “I prefer the whole partner terminology, actually.“  
Now it was H's turn to raise his eyebrows. “Oh, you do?“ He hadn't been sure what C would think of that.  
Moonrose chuckled. “Oh, this is sweet.“  
C sighed. “Can we PLEASE get back to the job?“  
The lady made a noise of agreement. “Which reminds me. How did you come across the Pemolian princess, H?“  
H turned back to her. “How did YOU?“  
She furrowed her brows. “I should think you already know that. You brought her back here after all. I assumed there'd been some sort of problem.“  
“What sort of problem did you have in mind?“ C casually asked.  
Moonrose's eyes narrowed dangerously. “Gentlemen, what kind of game are we playing?“  
The agents exchanged a look. “Her Highness will speak with you if your guards and proteges leave the room,“ H finally settled on.  
Moonrose stared at him disapprovingly. Eventually, however, she gestured towards the other people in the room and everybody silently left.  
“Wow, I wasn't sure that would work,“ H admitted. “When you didn't want to let me in and then agreed to when you saw her, I thought it must be important to you. But that you would hardly hesitate to speak to us alone if requested is a lot...“  
Moonrose's expression had turned cold. “H, I don't appreciate this and I will not play along much longer. What is going on?“  
H nodded apologetically and Teqhualin - who had so far been waiting in the back, her hood hiding her face in shades - stepped forward. She stopped in front of Moonrose and took off her hood. “Don't throw us out,“ H said firmly. “I promise you it is important and this should be proof enough.“  
Moonrose suspiciously looked Teqhualin up and down. After what felt like a minute of scrutiny, she looked back to H and C. “Interesting, I agree. This isn't princess Seraphijn, is it?“  
“No, I'm not,“ the Pemolian woman confirmed.  
Moonrose nodded. “You look just like her.“  
H looked at C triumphantly again and opened his mouth to say something, but C was faster. “Don't say it. I swear to god, if you say it I will never work with you again.“  
H's mouth fell shut for a moment. “Nah,“ he then got back on track. “You couldn't resist.“  
“Try me.“  
“That a challenge?“  
“Stop that.“  
“Make me.“  
C took a deep breath next to him and H was genuinely curious as to what he would say next when they were interrupted by the women before them.  
“Who are you, then?“ Moonrose asked the Pemolian.  
“I am Teqhualin of Pemolia, born high servant to the royal family. I am personal guardian and companion to Her Highness princess Seraphijn.“  
“Shouldn't you be with her right now if that's the case?“  
“Indeed, I should,“ Lin agreed. “And I wish I were. But I am afraid her disappearance has robbed her from my sight. Or me from hers, if you will so.“  
“I see,“ Moonrose turned around to the agents. “Gentlemen, I'm impressed, I won't deny it.“  
“You must have known we would look for the princess. Her safety is our responsibility,“ H shrugged.  
“Yes, I just didn't expect you to be so fast in catching up to her.“  
“And you didn't think our agreement would include you informing us that she spoke to you?“  
“I had promised her to give her a lead.“  
“We don't want to stop her,“ Teqhualin informed her. “Turns out even MIB are interested in peace around Pemolia.“  
Moonrose raised an eyebrow. “Then why are you following her so desperately?“  
“Well, we can't have an underage diplomat from a war zone run around on earth without protection,“ H insisted.  
“She can take more care of herself than you think,“ Moonrose mused. “And also, word that she is out alone has hardly spread - I suppose that is your work? I thought it was so you'd find her before anyone else. What makes you think somebody is after her and means her harm?“  
“Her guardians were found dead,“ C said.  
H raised an eyebrow. “That's classified information.“  
C shrugged. “We need for her to trust us enough to tell us what she told the princess.“  
Moonrose frowned. “I didn't know that. Is that true?“  
Good to know MIB still managed to keep some things secret at least.  
C nodded. “So you understand why we're trying to find her as fast as possible.“  
Moonrose eyed Lin thoughtfully. “Indeed. She is a kind and good girl. I'd be devastated if something were to happen to her.“  
H tilted his head to a side. “Why did you help her out?“  
Moonrose smiled. “So hard to believe I'm interested in peace around Pemolia?“  
“No,“ H admitted. “But the way I know you, you probably get more out of it than that.“  
“She reminds me of myself,“ Moonrose hummed. “But yes, of course I came to an agreement with her that gives me certain advantages. But that is between me and Her Highness princess Seraphijn, don't you think?“  
H was going to say something, but C's hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Let's leave it as it is for now,“ he murmured. “We need to find the princess.“  
H sighed, but nodded. “What did she want from you and what did you tell her?“ he asked.  
Moonrose hummed to herself. “I don't know if it will help you, it was rather cryptic to me, I didn't ask questions, though. She asked me for some of my unique waterproof body paint that contains coal and silver. And she asked me where she could find a cave behind a waterfall.“  
H frowned. “Weird.“  
C rolled his eyes and turned to Lin. “Does that tell you anything?“  
The Pemolian didn't respond, but stared at Moonrose. “Which waterfall did you send her to?“  
“I have a friend who owns an estate in Covent Garden. His indoor waterfall is the only one behind which the space is as wide as she insisted she needs - the only one I could recommend to her in London anyway.“  
“Who's that friend of yours?“ H inquired.  
“Lenard Jonan.“  
C raised both eyebrows. “He'd let her in?“  
“Oh, no,“ Moonrose laughed. “Probably not. I told her she'd have to break in.“  
C and H exchanged a meaningful look and were on their way to the door in seconds.  
“Thank you very much, Moonrose, you were a great help. We've got to be going now, but we won't forget your cooperativeness,“ H said while Teqhualin joined them by the door.  
“Hold on,“ Moonrose interrupted them. “Did I say you could leave?“  
The three stopped mid-step. C gave H a pointed look and H sighed and turned back around.  
“So sorry, Moonrose, but you kind of sent that girl into the lion's cave and we're in a bit of a hurry.“  
“Relax, you'll find she's cleverer than you think. And you don't just manipulate me into leaving my own party and talking to you to then just leave me standing here. Also you still owe me an explanation for that neuroliser that went off on my party tonight.“  
C grit his teeth. “We'll pretend you didn't break the agreement by not instantly informing us about the princess speaking to you and we'll pretend that didn't happen?“ H offered.  
Moonrose clicked her tongue. “Sweet but not informing you didn't break the agreement because you didn't report her as missing.“  
H opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't come up with anything. “What do you want?“  
Moonrose grinned. “I've got something in mind...“  
“Tell you what,“ C stepped in to stand next to H. “We'll pretend you didn't actively put an underage diplomat that you knew to be travelling alone in danger by sending her to break in at Lenard Jonan's and forget about it because you told us where we could find her and were so very cooperative.“  
Moonrose smiled thinly. “I like him, H. He's really good. I might change my mind about which of you I prefer...“  
She eyed C and subtly licked her lips while stepping a lot closer. H felt a cold sensation rush over him. He gave her a warning look, but Moonrose just laughed and stopped closely in front of C.  
“I'd say the point still stands that you manipulated me, forced me away from my party and made me let my guards leave me alone with you. I believe that I deserve some compensation for that.“  
“My sincerest apologies,“ C responded lightly. “I'm sure you understand the hurry we're in and will excuse us for now therefore. I have no doubt that agent H will readily make amends once we have found the Pemolian princess and everything is back in order. For now, however, I'm afraid we lack the time.“  
H raised an eyebrow. “Are you selling me?“  
Moonrose clicked her tongue. “I cannot stand as the idiot who was forced to talk to you and then let you go in the night of my party, agent C, I'm sure that you will understand that.“  
“What would lessen that impression then?“ C asked.  
The lady pursed her lips. “Walk the last parade with me,“ she then proposed. “It's the final highlight of the night's show, the march of the roses and I make the final entrance after my proteges, usually with an idividual of my choosing who represents my alliances of the year. I want you to do it. To show MIB's support for my actions. It's due in an hour or so.“  
C looked at her for a long moment. Then, he turned to H.  
“No fucking way,“ H growled.  
“Listen,“ C said in a hushed voice, “I know you don't love this idea.“  
“I hate it!“  
“But we have to go on and find the princess and you need Teqhualin to convince her to listen to you and if somebody can find a way into Lenard Jonan's mansion it will be you and--“  
“You're not honestly proposing that I leave you alone with her!?“  
“I'll be fine,“ C reassured him. “And I'll meet you in two hours or so in Covent Garden or wherever you are then.“  
H shook his head. “She is basically blackmailing us to do that. What if she asks for even more once I'm gone, what if--“  
“We really,“ C interrupted him by taking his hands in his, “don't have the time for this.“ He looked at him and H stared back, still not convinced. “Go save the princess,“ C insisted. “It's what you always do. I'll be fine. And I'll see you in a bit.“  
H felt a strong urge to kiss him, but this certainly wasn't the time or the place. He sighed deeply. Gosh, he hated how much sense this made. If it were absolutely stupid... But C didn't propose absolutely stupid ideas...  
Teqhualin coughed. “Gentlemen, we really need to get going, I believe.“  
C let go of H's hands and H turned to Moonrose. “If you so much as lay a hand on him,“ he growled, but Moonrose just smiled.  
“I'll treat him well, my dear. Wouldn't dare do otherwise.“  
H turned to leave with Lin, but hesitated by C's side and before he could decide what to say, the other agent sighed and pulled him into a hug.  
“Take care,“ he whispered. “And don't leave Lin alone with her. We don't know for sure if we can trust her.“  
H meant to respond to that, but C stepped away and Teqhualin grabbed him by one arm and pulled him along towards the exit. H could only look back for another moment and see C give him a reassuring smile before the door closed behind them. This was not how he had hoped for the rest of the night to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, they motivate me to no end. Also, write some H/C content, please. I'm currently home with my family and the next chapter is a tricky one so it might take me a while, but I'm already on it in my mind so please leave your thoughts, I'd love some inspiration. For now have some good summer days and here's a pun for you to start with a smile.
> 
> Don't trust atoms. They make up everything.
> 
> Hopefully read you soon!  
> Yours faithfully  
> the devil's first angel

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome. And here's a cringy pun for your efforts.
> 
> Did you hear about the guy who's whole left side was cut off?
> 
> He's all right now.
> 
> Hope to be reading you again soon.  
> Yours faithfully  
> The devil's first angel


End file.
